When You Come Back to Me Again
by edwardcullenissosexy
Summary: How would it affect the books if our favorite bronze-haired angel came back during New Moon. Jacob brought Bella more pain, he wasn't her personal sun. Ed came "just for 1 night" but while listening to Bella sleep, he witnesses the wreckage he left behind
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm still writing my other story if any of you even care… it is finally getting to the actually plot line

_**A/N: I'm still writing my other story if any of you even care… it is finally getting to the actually plot line. This story popped into my head randomly. Sorry for the AUness, and my odd tendency to make up words. BTW, Twilight has caused insanity. (One way or another, whether it was directly from my obsession, lack of sleep, or me quitting gymnastics, or a mix of all three, I don't know…) Sorry for the long author's note…on with the story! (Be warned, I usually get carried away with them) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (one day we will take over and make Edward ours..But until then I worship at your feet)**_

I got dressed in a daze, as usual. I didn't even notice what I put on. I barely noticed what I was eating. Charlie said something, and I responded, but if asked, I could not tell you what I said. I should have been doing a better job. I realized now that I hadn't been doing a good job of fooling Charlie. I mostly gave up trying when I discovered that I hadn't been fooling anyone.

I woke up though when Charlie suggested I go out. When I heard _his_ voice, it broke through everything. I desperately wanted the fog back even if the perfect clarity of his voice had been beautiful. Earlier, I had passed by the Marks with the mind that I would break promises. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't break my promise to Edward. It felt like betraying him, even though he didn't care, and my broken heart wouldn't let me. Still, I had been thinking all that night about would have happened if I had gotten the motorcycles.

The next day, I went to the Blacks and found it surprisingly easy to interact like a human around Jacob. I even think I smiled. But my heart still hurt terribly so when Jacob left me, and then later explained about werewolves, I sort of went crazy. I was so sick of him constantly mentioning things about _them._ I snapped. I refused to go see him because all it did was bring me pain. (A/N: different from New Moon. Jake isn't her personal sun, it starts out that way, but Bella is sick of him trashing the Cullens and he is too stupid to notice that it causes her pain.)

I still had my nightmares, and I still only did what I had to. My grades were still fine; nobody had occupied the space where Edward had sat, so I didn't talk much. Nothing had changed much about me since Edward had left. The only difference: I didn't have my mind of fog. But for some odd reason, I would purposely concentrate on one detail of him every night before I fell into a fitful sleep. I wasn't sure if it made the nightmares worse or better, but I did it anyway, because I didn't want to forget him. He said that human memories faded, but I could still remember fairly well. Not with the same clarity his voice had had when I had heard him in Port Angeles, but still pretty clear.

Tonight, I focused on his eyes. They were the hardest, yet most comforting for me to picture. On one side, I remember the way he _used_ to look at me. Before I turned 18. On the other side, I also remembered the way his eyes had looked blank the day he left. The way his eyes didn't look the same. They were tired looking. Like he was tired of pretending I now realized. I loved and hated picturing his eyes, but they were the part of him that I was least willing to forget.

I eventually fell asleep. It was the same nightmare, the same nothingness as usual. Again, I woke up screaming. However, something was different, something about the air was oddly peaceful. Then, from then I a sound came from the corner of the room. A sobbing that I wasn't supposed to hear.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, not used to writing at my dad's, my friend has my book, so I can't look at it, and I had an idea of how I wanted to end the chapter already and I couldn't change it. Review please and tell me what you think because I'm not sure if it made any sense.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope this is good… Randomness: Taylor Swift loves Twilight and you so Stay Beautiful

A/N: Hope this is good… Randomness: Taylor Swift loves Twilight and you so Stay Beautiful.

_**Smile or the orange pickle will eat you (see 'Bella and the Jumbo Pickle' and laugh)**_

_**Sign W4BD&LE to spread Twilightness. It means Waiting for Breaking Dawn andLoving Edward. I write it along with 'I love Edward' and 'Bella and Edward forever' and 'Isabella Marie Cullen', you know stuff like that. People think I'm crazy but that's true so… well actually its fun to look back on it because even in New Moon I loved Edward. I still wrote "I love Edward" but I also drew little broken hearts and "edward is a jerk, but a protective jerk" idk. Sorry for this. Thanks if you read it all**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (and that brings me sorrow)**_

_**Love you reviewers and readers**_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K on with the story **_

I couldn't help it. I started crying. How could he leave me? I had figured out a while ago that danger triggered the voice in my head. It wasn't there. Victoria was here to kill me but my memory decided that _now_ was the time to be sane. I _wanted_ to be crazy if it meant that I could hear his voice one more time before I died.

Then, something occurred to me. Why was Victoria upset? Had she found out that Laurent was dead? Did she know that the Cullens didn't care anymore, that her quest was worthless? She could probably smell the staleness of his scent in the rocking chair she was currently sitting in. She knew he hadn't been here in a while.

I just sat there crying, waiting for her to come kill me while a torrent of emotions that came with remembering more them washed through me and tore at my shredded heart. I grabbed my chest again, tying to hold myself together. My breaths were short gasps, but I couldn't control them. Somehow, I knew no matter what, that Victoria would still kill me. Maybe she would leave Charlie though. I watched through blurry eyes as she slowly got up and walked towards me.

Why did she look so hesitant? The way she moved, or how it seemed to how she was moving in the dark, almost made it seem like she was trying to keep me from being scared.

I heard a muffled "I'm so sorry" It was low, it almost sounded like a male's voice. Maybe Victoria had found someone else to do her dirty work? But then it flashed out the open window. Why had it left? Why didn't it just kill me? I had had enough. I wanted the waiting to be over. I was sick of waiting for death. I knew it was going to happen, so how come I wasn't dead already. This caused me so much frustration that I once again broke into tears.

I fell asleep again sobbing. I woke up in the morning. Got dressed after taking a shower and then ate and went to school. As I was driving, something flashed by me. It had a bronze tint and it made me remember _his_ hair. I had to pull over on the side of the road. Again, I put my arms around my torso and attempted to reign in my erratic breathing. This was my normal routine, but bronze flashes didn't mix well, and certainly weren't normal. Once I was able to drive again, I continued to school. The day went the same as most.

Something else that was different about my day: My dreams.

I was about to the part where I usually woke up, but instead of nothingness, there was an occasional bronze flash that kept me in the dream longer than usual. Eventually, I woke up sobbing tears of frustration.

There was something in the corner again. Like last night, it got up and walked hesitantly towards me. Instead of disappearing through the window again though, it stepped into a ray of moonlight. I gasped at what I saw. I couldn't do this. How could I not know that this was a dream? Why hadn't I realized that I hadn't really woken up? I had to wake up now, or I wouldn't be able to bear the pain in the morning.

"Bella?" A hesitant and anguished yet heavenly voice asked.

No! His perfect voice. Oh no. If I didn't wake up… I had begun clawing at the aching at my chest, hoping to wake myself up and stop the pain at the same time.

"No! Go away. Stupid Bella, wake up." I said out loud.

"You are awake." The angelic voice said.

"No, I'm not. Stop talking, you're making it worse. Oh! Bella wake up."

Then the beautiful, bronze haired, figure of my imagination moved towards me.

His breath blew across my face. "Do you believe me now?"

"No."

He chuckled.

"Oh, first you taunt me by coming into my dreams and then you _laugh_ at me. I almost prefer the nothingness. Almost. Now, go away, my heart can't stand you being here, even if you're not real. It hurts. I forgot to remember at least one part of you last night, so I guess this is my punishment. Happy? I'm not going to forget you. Got it. Now leave."

"I'm never leaving you again Bella. I love you with all of my long-dead heart. I'm sorry for lying. I can't stay away any longer. I understand if you don't want me here, but will be here in the morning. Sleep now, my beautiful angel."

The heavenly creature held me in his arms and began to hum a lullaby, sending me into a finally dream-less state.

A/N: Not really a cliffie, but review anyway. Please please please. I will love you more than Edward if do. Give me some feedback please. Reviews quicker updates.

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**Love, K**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guess this is chapter 3

A/N: Guess this is chapter 3. I didn't get as much feedback on this chapter so please review. It makes me update sooner. I'd also like to say… Steph, what if I told you everything that happens in this story? You can probably guess anyways, it's a short thing but still… its not as long as Seeing Double so be ready to let it go. PS: I might make a random story with you, Kathy, Kaitlin, and me and our little Edward years. (other people that aren't Steph, if you wanna know, PM me) Let me know if I should hehe. Oh yeah. Everybody. Please visit Soccerdog12's profile and vote on her poll.

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, all this belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I love you Stephenie, until we take over and steal what ever you have done of Midnight Sun, Breaking Dawn, and the Host. HEHEHEHEHAAHAAAHAAA. **_

I woke up the next morning to see sunlight streaming through my window. I hated sunny days. And it was a Saturday. Yesterday I had convinced Charlie to go fishing with Billy so now I have to spend the stupid sunny day alone. Reluctantly, I got out of bed, but as I sat up, something glittering caught my eye.

I turned my head so I could see what it was and gasped.

"A-a-lice?" (ha not what you expected is it?)

"It's me Bella."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. You also werent supposed to wake up for 4 minutes and 37 seconds."

"Why can't you tell me. I need to know, and you know that I have a right to know."

"All I can say is that you need to listen to him. Listen to what he says. It's the truth."

This confused my sleepy mind.

"Who?"

"I cant say. Go get in the shower and get something to eat. I wont be here when you get back. I just want to say that we miss you very much. I still think of you as a sister. I love you Bella. Don't forget that we all do."

She got up and hugged me, then danced to the window. She left but I'm sure she heard me when I said "Not all of you."

--(DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THE LINE THING, HELP APPRECIATED.)--

I went back upstairs after I was finished so I could get my homework that I would purposley drag out so it took as much time as possible to do. I never read, never watched T.V., stopped listening to music, and basically anything else that reminded me of him so I didn't know what to do with the time. I mostly just stared out the window or worked on my homework or cooked for Charlie or pretended my chest wasn't falling to pieces, even after all these months. I groaned when I thought about having to email Renee.

I opened the door and screamed.

"I'm still asleep aren't I?"

"No."

"Then I'm dead? I don't deserve heaven, why am I here?"

"Bella, you are not dead." The sweet angel said in its perfect-yet-pained velvet voice.

"Yes I am. That's the only explanation to why you are here."

"The explanation for why I am here… you better sit down."

I sat on the edge of the bed and instead of sitting in the computer chair, or the rocking chair, he came and sat next to me. He took my hands, and me, not being used to the coldness, gasped.

"Bella, I lied. I am truly sorry. If you want me to leave I can. I wasn't going to come back. But I did. Then I was going to just stay for one night, but, well, as usual, you were talking in your sleep."

"You lied. I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I know you don't want me. You only pretended. You don't have to tell me again. Got the message."

"No, that's what I was lying about. Why can you believe the lie but not the truth? It hurt me so much when you believed me immediately. I thought I was going to have to lie for hours. I thought you would see right through me. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very darkest form of blasphemy. I love you more than anything in this entire universe. I would die for you. I also wouldn't live in a world where you didn't exist. I meant that when I said it last fall. Everything I told you before that night was true. I'm not sure if I can prove it to you, but it's the truth."

As he said those last words, I remembered what Alice had said. I looked up into the light butterscotch of his eyes and saw nothing but love, and honesty in them. They werent hard like the night he left me.

"I'm sorry I left this morning, I wanted you to wake up in my arms, but Alice made me go hunting."

"Why did you have to go hunting so immediately that you couldn't wait for a few hours? How long has it been since you last hunted?"

"A month." He reluctantly admitted.

"And may I ask why its been that long?"

"I didn't do anything. Nothing. I sat alone all the time. I left the family and was tracking Victoria for awhile but I lost her. When I decided to come back, just to see how you were, Alice met me here a day later."

"So you really were here last night. And I saw you were the bronze flashes I kept seeing."

"Yes."

"I still don't understand why you came back. What is so important about me?"

"Everything. Everything about you is important to me. You are my everything. I barely survived with out you. I was an empty shell. I left for you protection, but I cant do it any more. I'm so so sorry. There is nothing I could do to make this up to you, but I'm going to spend forever trying."

"F-forever?" I stuttered.

"Forever Bella. That is how long I will love you, and that is how much you mean to me. I will be there for you for forever. Nothing can stop me. Not even myself. Unless, you don't want me forever. Or you don't want forever."

Here he was, vulnerable, and declaring his infinite love to me. Before, I could only think of two options for the voice in my head. Finally I saw it. Option three, he loved me. Really and truly loved me.

"I love you Edward. I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do. Of course I want forever."

"Would you like me to show you how much I love you? Just in case you don't believe me."

I couldn't help but smile. And then he kissed me. It was different than most of our kisses. I really could feel the love. Words werent needed because that kiss said everything. We both pulled away at the same time and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go to the meadow. We can talk more there. By the way, I love you. And you will be sick of those words, because I am going to say them as often as I can. Oh and," along with his grin, his eyes showed that he was joking. "Alice says 'you're wrong.'"

"I know that now. Let's go."

When we got to the meadow. We talked for hours. I learned that Alice had already seen Edward's decision to stay and that the rest of the family was coming back too. We talked about the few things we had done while he was away. He flinched when he learned that I didn't do anything.

"Bella, I am sorry. How could I have done this? How could I cause an angel so much pain?"

"I understand your reason for doing it. You're forgiven. I love you, but promise you wont leave me ever again?"

"I promise."

_**A/N: Yay fluff! I was going to be mean and leave you with a cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting too long because I get carried away when it comes to fluff. Please review. It would make me so happy and makes me want to write more and my crazy, Twilight-obsessed brain wont let me do anything else normally until I DO write so… review. Also its difficult to write this because my friend has New Moon. **_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This will end soon unless I get ideas

A/N: This will end soon unless I get ideas. Give me ideas please. This is your last chance. I already know how its going to end so give ideas or the story ends next two chapters.

_**Disclaimer: I own it all mwhahaha. **_

_**Edward: You disappoint me.**_

_**Me: Nooo. I'm sorry Edward I love you. sob I don't own anything. **_

_**Edward: Thank you flashes perfect crooked smile **_

_**Me: faints **_

"Are you ready to leave or can we just lie here all day?"

"I'm fine with either option, as long as you are here."

"I'll always be here, with you, no matter what."

"'Kay."

I leaned back against his chest and we both sighed. I began tracing his arm with my finger, like the first time we were in the meadow.

"You lied about one other thing."

"What's that."

"You said human memories faded."

"Well, you are a pretty odd human and from what I saw, you tried to remember."

"Well at first I gave up anything that had to do with you. I forbid myself to remember, but I was terrified to forget. When I found out that I hadn't been fooling Charlie, I began to focus on one part of you to remember. The night you came back was you eyes. The next night I forgot to do that. That's why I thought my dreams were torturing me. You see, if that was a dream, it would have been bad in the morning."

"At least you tried for a while, I was completely useless without you. It's like you took half of me with you. Before you, my life was like a moonless night, not very bright, but still filled with stars. Then you came along, like a meteor shooting through the sky and I was blinded by the light. When you were gone, my world was black."

"Your seeing would have adjusted."

"Not for my kind. Our memories stay sharp and clear. No matter how long I would have lived without you, I would never forget, which is why I don't think I would have lived much longer. I would have gone to Italy."

"No! Promise me that no matter what happens to me you wont do that. Think of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Japer, even Rosalie! What would happen if I wasn't really gone? Or what if you were killed. Would you want me to go kill myself?"

"No, I guess not."

"You still didn't promise."

"Neither did you."

"Fine, I'll let it drop for now."

Then, my traitorous stomach growled.

"I guess we better get you home." He sighed.

"Can we go to your house?"

"I'd rather go to your house. We don't have any food over there at the moment."

"Oh."

"What will Charlie think of me?"

"He will probably hate you."

"I deserve it."

"Can we quit talking about that."

"Fine with me."

We went back to Charlie's and I got something to eat. He watched me intently as I ate. Eventually, I began to feel self-conscious and I blushed.

"I've missed that so much." He said as he reached across the table to touch my cheek. Charlie was on his way home, and Edward decided that unless we wanted to explain to Charlie why a few bullets did nothing to Edward, he better leave.

"Don't leave!" I couldn't keep the desperation out of my voice.

"I'll be upstairs."

He gave me a short kiss and ran up to my room. I just stood there smiling stupidly until I heard Charlie's car door.

"Hey Dad! How was your day? Did you catch a bunch? I already ate but I can cook you something, what would you like?"

"Umm. Are you okay?"

"I'm absolutely fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you are smiling."

"Oh. Well what do you want to eat?" I couldn't help smiling. He would find out soon enough anyway.

"Actually, I ate something at Billy's so why don't we sit down and you can tell me why you are so happy."

Umm, I didn't know what to tell him. What should I tell him?

"Oh, not much. You never told me how your day was."

"And you are avoiding the subject. I think I should know why my daughter has gone from severe depression to overly ecstatic."

"Ok, well first promise you won't do anything extreme. It was a mistake."

"Bells, you are worrying me."

"Well it's sort of, well they are— "

I was cut off then by the doorbell.

I opened the door and then heard Charlie start yelling. I could almost feel the anger in the room.

"WHAT!!"

_**A/N: Review, and if you have any ideas for the story, they are welcome. If not, the story ends. Tomorrow. Or maybe two weeks from now if I don't get any reviews… **_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm going to make this a short chapter to give you guys more time to come up with ideas

A/N: I'm going to make this a short chapter to give you guys more time to come up with ideas. If not, the story will end soon, even though most of you don't want it to. Don't forget to vote on Soccerdog12's poll. You can get to her profile through my fav. Author page.

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Greek god, Edward, or any of the other characters. How sad. (little pouty face)**_

"WHAT?!" Charlie thundered.

"Dad, calm down. It was a misunderstanding. Please."

"I can't believe _that'_s the reason you are happy. You should be miserable, angry."

"You _want_ me to be miserable?"

"Well, not really, but the cause of the misery shouldn't be the cure."

"Dad, be nice. It was a mistake."

"Bells! He caused you months of depression! And now he thinks he can just come back and expect you to forgive him?"

"Actually, he expected me to hate him. _I _forgave him, he agrees with your opinion of him. He did it because he thought he wasn't worthy of me and that our relationship was taking away from my life. He's wrong, but that was what he thought."

"I guess I can see that."

"Why don't we let him talk since we are talking about him like he's not there."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I can see the pain I've caused her, but if it's any help, Bella was better than me." Edward said.

"There is no way that you were worse than Bella, I don't think that's possible." I could see the pain in Edward's eyes as Charlie said this.

"I didn't do anything. I mostly just sat curled in a ball. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Alice, and even Rosalie got annoyed with me." He said, leaving out the part where he wasn't with his family.

"I guess I can see that you two are miserable without each other, so as much as I want to, I'm not going to ban you from seeing her." He said. "There is nothing I can ground her for either so that options out…" he began mumbling to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and I turned to Edward.

"I thought you were upstairs." I whispered.

"You sounded like you needed help." He teased. I was glad that he was in a joking mood.

"I missed your teasing," I sighed.

**CPOV (Charlie)**

"I missed your warmth" I heard _it _say to my daughter as I walked back into the room. They were staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. And being _gooey_. Blech.

"I missed your blush."

"I missed your smile."

"I missed your laugh."

"I missed your eyes." They both said at the same time.

"I missed my lullaby."

"I missed the meadow."

"But you went."

"It wasn't the same without you."

"I missed your ability to love a monster like me."

"You're not a monster." Bella said to _him_.

I beg to differ…

"I missed you dazzling me."

"I was going to say the same thing,"

"I dazzle you?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you more than life itself. I won't leave you ever again. I don't think either of us would survive."

"I'm willing to love you for eternity, isn't that enough?"

"Enough for forever."

"You know what else I missed?"

"I can guess."

"Your kisses, even if they never last long enough, stupid need to breathe." I almost laughed at that.

"Oh," he smiled a crooked smile, "you mean these." And then he bent to kiss my daughter, _in my house. _Stupid, no good, disgusting, excuse for a man. Stupid, stupid, stupid Edward.

Something seemed to get his attention and he pulled away from Bella, but then pulled her into a hug. She put her head on his chest and sighed.

"I missed _this_." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I know." They looked so right together. I don't see how they are still together after what he did, but they seem perfect for each other. Maybe Edward is a genuine nice guy and he did just make a mistake. I thought as I walked into the other room again.

As I took one last look back at him, I thought I saw him smile at me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: LAST CHANCE

_**A/N: LAST CHANCE!! IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO END, REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!! Otherwise, the next chapter**__**will be the final chapter except for the epilogue, after that I might possibly have a sequel but I'm not sure yet. PLEASAE go vote on my friends poll, or I'm not updating and I'm going to make Bella choose Paul over Edward and Jacob and then DIE!! So do it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the awesomness. Stephenie Meyer does. **_

He hugged me closer. I was glad he had come back, glad to know that he actually did love me. We got in his car, which Alice had just pulled up in.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much!" She was a lot happier and hyper than the last time I had seen her.

"I'd like to bring down you happy moods for a moment," she told us as she sped toward the Cullen house.

"Fine, go ahead." Edward said.

"Well, Bella, I'd like to apologize for not saying goodbye. I would have really but this dork was, well, being a dork. A stubborn dork, that thank goodness realized his mistake."

He grimaced. "Bella, I won't ever forgive myself for doing that. I tore us both up because I had a confused idea of what was best for you. I am so so sorry—" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Edward, stop beating yourself up. I forgive you and that's all that matters. Now, I'd like to say hello to the rest of your family." I could tell he hadn't realized we were at his house.

Emmett came flying out of the house and flung open the Volvo's door, then dragged me from the car.

"Hey little human. I missed your tripping, and little Eddie missed you. All he did was sit around curled in a ball so take it easy on him ok?"

"I already forgave him Emmett. I can see you missed having someone to make fun of."

"You bet I did! But I didn't miss just making fun of you, your fun to be around Bella, we all missed you, even Rose."

"_Rosalie_ missed _me_?"

"Yeah I did." She said, suddenly standing behind her husband. (Sorry for the OOCness.)

Jasper nodded at me, giving me a small smile and Esme hugged me until I informed her that I needed to breathe.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you please." Edward said, kissing my cheek before going to into Carlisle's office.

"I'm so excited!" Alice screeched.

"I can tell." Jasper stated.

"About what?" Rosalie, Emmett, and I asked. Esme just shot Alice a curious look, knowing that it had something to do with a vision.

"I cant tell you but I just feel the need to say YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!" She yelled while jumping up and down.

Just then, Edward sprinted down the stairs.

"Really?" Edward asked Alice.

She nodded and Edward smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. He looked like a 4-year-old that had just been told that his birthday was going to be celebrated every day of the year.

"Bella, do you want to go back to our meadow?" He asked me.

"I guess." I assumed that there was a special reason and he knew I hated surprises.

All of a sudden I was in his arms and we were speeding towards the meadow. He set me down and kissed me when we got there. Then he backed away and knelt down on one knee.

_Oh my gosh!_

_**A/N: Ha! Now review and vote on Soccerdog12's poll (her profile is accessible through my favorite author page) or there will be no updates, or the updates will include Bella dating then getting killed by Paul. So… you might want to do it. And I usually don't make threats on this kind of thing but I have to say it. Do it or else!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for voting

_**A/N: Thanks for voting. It is highly appreciated. Just to let you know, she says Halloween Ball is winning. Keep voting please, unless I only have ten readers **__****__**. Oh and thanks for this idea **_Arykianna Cullen.

_**Disclaimer: Don't own this lovely stuff, Stephenie Meyer does. **_

"E-e-dward. Are you pr-proposing to me?"

"Bella, I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" (That's directly from Eclipse, page 460)

(I'm also making Bella a little OOC)

"Edward, I promise to love _you_ forever. Of course I'll marry you."

He stood up again, and gave me the most loving smile possible and pulled me into his arms. Then he stiffened.

"What is it?"

"There's someone coming."

"Who?"

"I don't know." He whispered. He pulled me protectively behind him as a figure stepped out of the shadows. As the sun hit it, I instantly knew it was a vampire. From his eyes, I knew it was "vegetarian."

"Why hello." He said. Edward growled lowly.

"Oh sorry. I'm (help me with a name!!) And you are?"

"Umm, _nice_ to meet you . I'm Edward and this is my _fiancée _Bella. May we ask what you are doing here, and even though it seems like not a problem, we ask that you not hunt in this immediate area."

"That seems reasonable. I was just passing through and stumbled upon your trail."

"Where are you from?" Edward asked, I guess eager for him to leave.

"I've been wondering, and searching for others like me, for awhile. I was changed in Mississippi, I don't know by whom, and have been wondering ever since. I don't know why, but I've always felt guilty about taking human life, so I stopped hunting them and decided to survive on animals about 15 years after I was changed. I can see you feel the same way."

"Yes, would you like to come meet m-our family," Edward asked, slightly politer this time.

"Uh, sure, lead the way."

Edward pulled me onto his back and we sped through the forest and towards his house.

"Edward I'm so happy for you, come in . You are welcome in this house. Eddie, Carlisle's on his way home now." Alice greeted us.

"Bella, please please please let me plan the wedding. Please!!" She whined.

"Fine,"

"Great! Do you want to see the dress?"

"You already have a dress?" I asked in a tone that questioned her sanity. (I didn't mean it but this is from Twilight)

"I'm not insane, the dress had to be specially made, he has a waiting list you know." (I don't feel like quoting exactly. I don't want to put a fancy designer in here.)

"Ugh!" was staring at as, confused. He couldn't see how Alice had known about him already. Well, that was Alice for you, she was sure to scare him off. He switched his gaze to me, Edward growled.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Back at my mom's!! I like that, but I don't have Word over here, so there might be some spelling mistakes. I'm not sure if I like writing this new idea. When I came up with the idea for this story, I had the last line of the first chapter, and the last line of the actual story already planned. I like that the story is continuing, but I'm not sure about dragging it out. It was only supposed to be like 5 chapters, and then I was going to start another story. I will continue, but don't get mad at me when I DO end it. Oh, thought I'd mention this, yesterday I was in a book store, and there was a cardboard shelf thing with Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse on it and it had the Eclipse ribbon and the words 'Can you resist the temptation?' answer: no. My friend thought I was insane (i am) because I was basically worshipping it. And the Breaking Dawn, August 2nd, the wait is almost over. sign. And then I said 'no!!' and dusted off a slightly dusty copy of New Moon. The stack was on the FLOOR. How dare they.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the wonderfulness.**_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K**_

Why was Edward growling?

It had to be something that JACKSON. (Thank you) thought. My guess was that it was something about me. In response to this, I snuggled closer to my fiance. Edward stopped growling and kissed the top of my head.

"So, when's the wedding?" Jackson asked conversationally. He turned his head and his dirty blonde with a slightly reddish tint hair fell into his eyes. It looked like he had spent a lot of time at the beachand in the sun when he was human. It was reddish colored, but bleached by the sun. I wondered how much he missed the sun. (I'm not sure if vamps can have freckles) He looked like he also had a few freckles too but they were gone now. The pale skin looked slightly out ofplace with the hair. The golden eyes fit in perfectly though. Maybe I should answer the question...

I raised my voice slightly so Alice could hear me upstairs. "_Before_ August 13th."

She bounded down the stairs.

"But that's not a long time. You need more time than that to plan a wedding Bella-"

I interrupted her.

"You already knew that I would give you all power when it came to it. You know the simple rules. I'm not changing them."

"Fine."

"So Jackson, have you found anywhere you like living? There has to be somewhere."

(I think last time I said he was from Mississippi, if I did I changed my mind. He was changed, and living in Mississippi.)

"Not yet."

"It looks like you lived near the coast during your human years." Both Jackson and Edward looked surprised at how observant I was.

"Edward, you already knew I was that observant, I'm here today with your ring on my finger becuase of it."

"I lived in near Savannah, Georgia. My grandpa owned a bed and breakfast near one of the islans on the coast. We went to St. Simmon's and Jekyll like every weekend. I really miss not being able to go out in the sun."

"I kind of figured that." I told him.

"I'm kind of confused here, can you explain a little bit about yourselves and your family."

"Well, Edward and I went to school together, and I was determined to find out the secrets of the mysterious Edward Cullen. Well, he kind of saved me under impossible circumstances but..."

"She found out, becuase I couldn't stay away from her. I couldn't help but be my true self around her. And she accepted that. It frustrated me at first that she didn't care that I was a monster. And then I did the most horrible thing in the world to her. And she forgave me. I don't deserve someone like her." He was sort of talking to himself so I stopped him.

"Will you stop that!" I was angry now. Jasper stuck his head around the corner.

"Why are you sad, you angry, and I guess I understand why you're confused, because I am too."

"You can guess Jasper. Oh yeah, Jasper, this is Jackson, Jackson- Jasper."

"He's extremely confused guys, you might want to explain."

"Well, Jasper can feel and manipulate feelings, Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds. He left me to protect me in the fall, and he won't forgive himself for that. Yes, I am human, but Edward doesn't care. Umm, our family... you've met Alice and Jasper, they're married. Esme is hunting, she's married to Carlisle and is our motherly figure, Carlisle is at work, he changed Edward to save him from the Spaninsh Influenza. He then changed Esme, then Rosalie, who is with Emmett somewhere, to be a mate to Edward, but they never thought of each other as anything more than siblings. Rosalie found Emmett about to be killed by a bear a year later and got Carlisle to change him for her, they are also married and we treat each other as siblings. They are my brothers and sisters, and Esme and Carlisle are like second parents to me. I think that explains it all..."

"Yep, that about gets it all." Emmett, who had suddenly popped up behind me, said. I screamed.

"Emmett, did you have to do that. You scared me you, you..."

"Of course I had to. I mean, that's like my job. Silly human."

Edward glared at Emmett.

"Oh, ok bro." Emmett said.

"What?" I asked, Jackson looked as confused as me.

"I will tell you later." Edward told me.

Emmett brought Rosalie in to meet Jackson. When Esme and Carlisle got home, he was told that he was welcome to stay there. He was going to be staying in the room across from Edward's.

_**A/N: Really bad, I know. Also not a great ending, but so what. I will figure it out eventually. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: OK, The name is no longer Jackson, sorry, it wasn't working and sparking inspiration, I'm almost finished with another book, and when reading the first one, I was commenting on how I loved the old-timey vampire names. I'm almost done with the third one, (I've read all three of these since I last updated, I know I'm crazy) and then it hit me. The perfect name was right in front of me. Oh, and my friends and I were combining names because I thought the name Edward Alexander was dreamy. It is! So (hi Jill!) my friend came up with the best name in the world, Edward Anthony Alexander Masen Cullen, even if it is long. And, if you know what books I'm talking about, Edward Alexander Masen Sterling! Ahhh, sigh.**_

_**Disclaimer: Y'all, I don't own nothin'! (speaking of country, did any of you see the CMA's!!)**_

_**ps: I'm completely redoing "Jackson" so sorry if I confused you. **_

_**OMC! i AM SO SORRY!! I FORGOT MY IDEA, MAYBE IT WILL COME BACK TO ME, BUT IM MAKING IT UP BECAUSE I DONT REMEMBER WHAT EMMETT TOLD EDWARD, SORRRRRYYYYYYYY PLEASE DONT HURT ME!! (im serious Steph, dont hurt me)**_

Jasper helped ALEXANDER (not Jackson) get his stuff, which he had left in the woods when he came with Edward and me. While Jasper and Alexander (and I refuse to shorten it, it ruins the dreamy illusion and yes, I am insane) got his stuff, Edward and I went up to his room.

"Thank you for agreeing to marry, but I had something else I wanted to ask you too, and I completly understand if the idea scares you so don't worry about hurting me, tell me honestl-" he mumbled the rest of the word 'honestly' because I had placed my finger over his mouth.

"Just tell me. Please, I want to know, even if it makes me nervous or something like that."

"Ok, well, I wasn't quite finished proposing to you," he said as he stepped away from me and got down on one knee again.

"Isabella Swan, will you be mine forever?"

"Forever?"

"If you wish it to be so."

"If you're there, forever sounds like the best thing in the world."

Before standing, he kissed my left ring finger. He stood up and lifted me in his arms. He leaned down to kiss me. His lips slowly brushed against mine and I was almost completely lost in his eyes, when he stopped abruptly and looked up.

"Sorry for interrupting," Alexander was standing in the doorway, we had forgotten to shut the door. "I was wondering if we could get to know each other a little better, but I will, um, just come back later,"

"Alexander, its fine. Come sit down." I said while Edward set me on my feet.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." He said. This time Edward spoke up.

"Alexander, I actually need to thank you for that." I stared at him, perplexed.

He lowered his voice so I could barely hear, I wasn't meant to, but I had been around vampires enough, that my ears had adjusted.

"I wouldn't want get carried away. I will be changing her soon, but I don't want to hurt, or wore, kill her before then. So the reason I am thanking you is that I need to be careful around her, and kissing is dangerous for us right now."

"Oh, ok I guess." He said. He brushed his shoulder-length black hair out of his eyes, and turned to me.

"Tell me more about you and how you met Edward."

"Well, its a long story, but I sort of fell in love with him before I knew what was happening. We exchanged a few words, but despite this, he starred in my dreams. Apparently, the nosy thing was intrigued by me and was watching me sleep. I sleep talk embarrassingly enough so he heard me say his name. He decided then that he couldn't stay away from me. We had fallen in love and no one could stop it." I was lost in the memories of biology class, Volvos, and the most wonderful summer of my existence.

"Then, I was watching his family play baseball and some visitors passing nearby heard and wanted to play. One was a tracker and decided when Edward defended me that I was the perfect one to play his sick games with." I could see Alexander was intrigued and that Edward had a disgusted look on his face, obviously remembering James.

"Alice, Jasper, and I went to Arizona to hide out until James was caught and he lured me away by making me believe that he had my mother. Edward was almost too late." I instinctively touched the crescent moon scar on my hand. Alexander noticed.

"He bit you?" He asked, slightly more appauled than most third part observers.

"I sucked the venom out." Edward said softly. I leaned closer to him so I was resting against his chest.

"Then, she turned eighteen." He almost whispered. I flinched visibly, he slightly did too, just not as noticeably.

"I got a papercut."

"And because of it, I broke the heart of an angel." Edward finished sadly. I took a deep breath and continued with the story.

"Jasper went wild. So Edward through himself in front of me to keep Jasper from attacking. I fell on some broken crystal and it sliced my arm open."

"She was fine, but it made me see the danger that I was putting her in, exposing her to this world, so I left. It hurt both of us, and I wound up coming back and begging for her forgiveness. I couldn't stay away. And I proposed to her. And here we are." He said. Alexander was staring at us in awe.

"That's a lot to go through for love. I've heard love makes you irrational, but I guess its true. You two are truly amazing. I'm very interested in getting to know the two of you, I hope we can be friends."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd like to know more about your life before we met."

"Then it sounds like we're off to a good start."

"I'd like to ask-" Edward started but he cut off in a hiss.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to go talk with Emmett and Alice." He gave me a light kiss on the cheek before he dashed out of the room, leaving Alexander and me all alone, staring after him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Again, sorry if I confused any one. I got the name from a book called Vampire Kisses and it fit the character I had in my mind. Jackson didn't. Because of this, I also changed his appearance. I based Jackson off my cousin, but I couldn't get the dark hair need out of my mind. So, when Alexander as a name fit, the hair kind of went along with it. Let me know if I should just delete the other chapter that had the Jackson stuff in it. So forgive me please. And remember Edward Alexander dreamy name. **_

_**Still W4BD&LE(Edward Alexander!)**_

_**K**_

I watched as Edward sprinted out of the room. What could be so important? There had to be something that would make him that upset. I turned to look at Alexander, not wanting to be rude.

"So, tell me more about yourself."

He told me all abou this life before. How he had lived somewhere perfect, but that he couldn't stay there when he changed. He had'nt really known his mother and father because they travled a lot so he lived with the guy that his parents had hired to take care of him. He had always been somewhat of an outcast, like me, so nobody really missed him, except the guy that had taken care of him, when he was "killed by a hit and run driver." In truth, he had been hit by a car, and had been transformed to save his life. He had fallen in love with the woman that longed to be human and that had transformed him. That was how he got his lifestyle, because this woman wanted to be human so much that she had refused to hunt them, so he went along with it. She was killed by a werewolf when they were in Northern Canada. That was over thirty years ago and he said that the pain had dulled to almost nothing, much like it was for humans.

Alexander said that he had roamed since then, occasionally meeting single or couple vampires, but never more than that. He told me that he used to be goth and really into dark things and vampires so he thought it was cool when he realized what he had become, and he was slightly relieved that he _could_go out in the sun if he wanted to, and that he didn't have to stay clear of garlic. He was however, slightly disappointed when he learned that he couldn't sleep, he had wanted to sleep in a coffin. As he told me he used to be goth, I looked at his appearance, which I had failed to notice before. He had shoulder length black hair and was about 6'2. He was wearing mostly black, which kept up with the slight goth theme, that contrasted against his pale skin. He wasn't as muscular as Jasper, but he wasn't scrawny either. I would say that he and Edward were about equal there.

A piece of his midnight black hair fell over his topaz eyes as he was talking. I had the sudden urge to reach up and brush it away. It was similar to the urge earlier I had felt to comfort him when he was telling me about the person who had transformed him. These feelings were strikingly similar to the way I felt when I had first met Edward. I couldn't like Alexander! He was a guest in the house, and he probably didn't like me. Besides, he was gentlemanly enough that if he did like me, he wouldn't do anything about it because he knew that Edward and I were getting married. Edward! I loved him. I couldn't like someone else too, we were soul mates. Destined to be together. I couldn't like two people at the same time either! (Remember, no Jake. Alex could be the replacement Jake... hehehehe! And I like Alexander, he's not jerkish like Jake. SO ha! Ooops, didn't mean to make my feelings known on the Jake subject... I didn't want to divide my readers. Please forgive me even though by not involving him in the stories I made it clear where my alliances lay. BTW TEAM EDWARD!)

Just then I heard an agravated sound and someone came stomping up the stairs. I was expecting Edward, but instead I saw Jasper.

"I can't take it anymore! Please tell me what's going on!"

"What?"

"Urgh! You just had to add confusion to the mix. Love, lust, sadness, happiness, guilt, confusion, and ten zillion others. Make it stop!"

"Oh. I'm sorry Jasper. You know you _can _control them."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I had forgotten because all of your emotions were giving me a head ache." I then felt relaxed as Jasper influenced my feelings. He left and I turned to Alexander.

"Sorry. Continue your story."

"Ok, well not much left. I was crossing through some woods in the Olympic Peninsula and I came across the strangest, yet most powerful scent I had ever smelled. I followed it, curious as to what it was and came across you and Edward."

"Oh. Ok." I said stupidly. Why was this guy dazzling me? I liked brightness. Not the dark that he seemed to like so much. Before I met Alexander, a few hours ago, I reminded myself, I had hated goths and thought they were creepy, but I respected their individuality at the same time. Alexander had changed that within a few hours of being here. Before I could panic myself again, Jasper calmed me from the floor below and Alice burst through the door.

"We're going to play a game to help each other get to know each other better!" (doesn't that just _drip_Aliceness?)

_**A/N: Sorry for changing the character completely let me know if you think I should delete Chapter 8 and then go edit the Jackson stuff. If I'm not informed of the need for change, I will leave it there. Oh and, I decided to add the game because Edward needs to tell Bella what had him so worried earlier, and Bella has to confess he twirl of emotions to Edward because he read Jasper's thoughts. So that will be pretty serious and I wanted something to laugh and be happy with before I did that. Review please. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry its been a while. I was at my dad's and after spring break and his stupidness, I decided that I liked my email and stuff like that to be PRIVATE. So, no updates when I'm stuck over there. URGH! Anyways... hope this is ok because I'm not sure. I will definitely update tomorrow. So anyway... here it is. I will also update everyday this weekend. That's going to be the schedule so... **_

_**Oh and if I forgot it in past chapters... I don't own these characters. (They own me... I'm their slave.)**_

"Game?" I asked.

"Yes, game. G-A-M-E. You know, the kind you play. And have fun."

"Alice, I know what a game is, I'm just surprised that we're playing something. No offence, but when you guys play games, it scares people and I thought the point was not to scare Alexander."

"I'm not scared easily." Alexander said.

"Alexander, I would like to re-introduce you to some friends of mine. This is Alice Cullen. Also known as Alice Whitlock or Hale or Mary Alice Brandon. Downstairs, yelling at the T.V. screen, you will find Emmett. Be afraid."

"Hey!" Alice screeched.

"Sorry Alice. I had to do it though. Do you remember when I first came to Forks?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I was afraid that the town didn't have a sense of humor. I'm grateful that you do, so I will joke as much as I want to to calm my fears that nobody will get them ever again." I said this jokingly, but underneath it all, I was afraid of them leaving again. Alice caught this.

"Bella, we are _not_ having this discussion again. I will kick Eddie's little butt if he even thinks about leaving again. And trust me, I'll know."

"Ok, let's play this game."

Alice started bouncing up and down. "YAY!"

We all walked into the living room within minutes of each other.

"Ok, now everybody sit in a circle." Alice commanded.

We sat. I was across from Alice, who was sitting between Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie was on Emmett's other side and Edward was sitting next to her. I sat next to him, and Alexander sat between Jasper and me.

"Ok, so. I don't have a clue what to play. Yes, the great Alice Cullen doesn't have a clue what to do. I know I want us to play Truth or Dare, but I want some stuff before that too. So anybody know anything? Something like 20 Questions or Would You Rather."

There was silence as the ideas turned in our heads. Alice was letting us pick for a time. All of a sudden, there was an outburst of

"Oh, I know" Everyone except Alice, including me, had said it. I hadn't meant to say it out loud but the excitement got to me.

_**A/N: And now the crazy authoress needs your help because she forgot her idea... I can do more than one game if you want, but I need ideas because I forgot what I was going to have them do. I even forgot what had Edward worried. I came up with a new idea, but I'm not sure if I even had an idea at the time. I think I just wanted him out of the room... HELP PLEASE! Oh and sorry it's short. Very sorry. And if I don't stop talking I am going to start speaking Spanish and French at the same time because I'm a nut case like that... Steph. This is a different phrase. I've got that one book in my head. Lots of French.**_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry about the non-updateish updates. I've had like a severe mental block. Thanks you to the THREE people that reviewed with ideas. I would have had this up sooner but the internet wasn't working. I'm sorry for anyone who hasn't liked this story. Let me know what you don't like about it. You non-Alexander fans, don't worry. I won't let it get as far a Jake. **_

"Ok, we are going to play this game so hopefully we will learn a lot about each other. Then we are going to play Twister." Alice said

"Ok, how do you play" an excited Emmett asked.

"Well everybody will hold up all your fingers. The person whose turn it is will say something that they have never done. If anyone else has done it, they have to put down a finger. Once all of your fingers are down, you are out. The person with the most fingers up at the end of the game (when someone gets out, completing the circle.) For example, Bella would say, 'I have never drank blood' and everybody else here would have to put down one of their fingers."

"Sounds fun!" Emmett shouted. Everyone else agreed to play.

"Let's let Alexander go first, and then we will continue in the circle."

"Yay! I get to go next!" Emmett said.

"Well, I was going to go the other way, but I guess you can go next."

"Yes!"

"Ok, umm, I have never been to Africa." Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie put down their fingers.

"I have never been tortured by Jane." Jasper said. Edward put down a finger, surprisingly, Alexander did too.

"I have never fallen in love with something that would usually eat me." Alice said, trying to get me out. Apparently she didn't think about the fact that no body else put down a finger.

"I have never worn the color pink!" Emmett stated proudly. I put down a finger along with Rosalie, Alice, and _Jasper. _

"What?" He asked. "She made me." He said, pointing at his wife.

"I have never drank human blood." Only me and Alice kept a finger up on that round. Ha! Edward down finally!

"I have never danced to the song 'Barbie Girl'" My fiancee said with an evil grin. All of the girls and Emmett put down a finger.

"Cheater!" Emmett yelled at Edward.

"No one said we couldn't read thoughts."

"Fine" Emmett pouted. (I know, out of character, but its just too much fun to make fun of him)

"Hmm, shall I be mean, or just as mean in a different way..." I wondered, purposely out loud.

"Bella, if you are 'mean' you'll just embarrass yourself, do the other one and save that for later." Alice told me. She was right now that I thought about it.

"I have never driven an automobile over 100 miles per hour." I got everyone.

"Edward, Bella, and Alexander are tied right now. They will go into a tie breaking round. Everybody else, back away from the circle."

"Alexander, continue."

"I have never read a book more than five times." I put down a finger, and so did Edward. I gave him a questioning look.

"I've had to read books for school."

"Oh." He smiled at me and quickly kissed me behind the ear.

"I have never kissed anyone else. Or in everyone else's case, I have never kissed more than one person."

"I have never ran away from home."

"Bella, I think you win!" (not sure if I played that correctly, but it worked, besides, I was running out of ideas.)

"Bella, for your victory speech, you have to tell me what you were going to say if you didn't do the driving one, since I can't read your mind." Edward told me.

"And since you were embarrassed, just like Alice said you would be if you said it out loud." Jasper said.

"Oh, please tell them." Alice said. Traitor.

I blushed, but finally admitted it.

"I was going to say that I have never been past first base." (person that gave me this idea, thank you. That was just for you. You should feel specially special and warm and fuzzy inside. And that little funky thing was a quote from my friend Ana.)

Emmett smacked Edward.

"Dude! You are getting married next month!" He yelled.

"Well, I respect my fiancee." Edward stated.

Alice leaned into me and whispered something. Apparently she found it sweet. "I won't tell them the real reason, because they don't see things the way Edward does and a fun conversation would turn serious." Then in a louder voice, she yelled. Let's play Twister! We wound up getting completely tangled. We laughed until our sides hurt. Yes, we laughed hard enough for the vampire's sides to hurt.

I yawned and ended it. Edward started to carry me up to his room. Alexander followed us up the stairs with a book in his hands.

We said good night to him and closed the door behind us, even though I'm sure Alexander could still hear us, nobody else could. Edward put on the CD he made me for my birthday and laid me on his sofa, which he had lined with pillows to make more comfortable. He sat down next to me and stroked my hair.

"Bella, I'd like to apologize for when I ran out earlier."

"It's ok, but why did you run out?"

"Well, it was something that Emmett thought. Which he found out from a vision Alice had.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: So... here it is. I was thinking about it earlier today and I'm eager to get it out, but it probably won't be as good as it was in my head. I am going to give you an update schedule for the rest of this week. There's this update, and probably another later tonight. Tomorrow will probably be only one in the evening, but I might update twice. Sunday should have one or more. Monday I should be able to update, but plans change so... Tuesday I will be really angry if I don't get to update. As you can tell if you have been paying attention, I normally update on Thursdays. Next week, I will not. I won't be able to update over the weekend either so (I NEVER update on Wednesdays because I got sick of my dad reading my email) the next update after Tuesday will be Monday or Tuesday. It is for this reason that I will attempt to get out more than one a day this weekend. Of course, all attempts will be useless if I get another writer's block. Right now I'm kind of hyper so... Typing is easy. And I'm listening to music. So sorry for the long note, just thought you needed to know...**_

_**Disclaimer that I have'nt had in the last couple chapters: I own NOTHING! If I did, I wouldn't be on here, spending my day light hours, typing something for the sake of my self esteem for FOUR reviews. Yes, I get excited over four reviews. How pathetic. **_

"Wait, before you explain, I have a question."

"Ok, ask away."

"Who is Jane, and why did she torture you?" (sorry, I just realised that in the last chapter I put her in but this is an alternate New Moon, so Bella doesn't know about the Vulturi. Oh, and I am writing this with out the book so, sorry if I get details correct. Anybody who knows Michelle that is reading this, bug her until she tells you where she is at in the book.)

"She's part of the reason I had to go talk to Alice and Emmett. I will explain first because it will be easier."

"Ok."

"I don't mean to scare you but, some of Carlisle's old friends are coming. Remember when I told you how if you hadn't survived James that I was going to go to Italy because I wasn't going to live with out you?"

"They're coming here!?"

"Yes, and we are convincing Charlie to let you and I go somewhere for the week. I want you to be safe, and they don't exactly see human life the way we do." He said, implying that they were drank human blood.

"Oh no, Charlie!"

"They won't hurt anybody while they are here, he'll be fine. I'm just being over protective the way I should have been when James and the others came." This seemed to cause us to remember at the same time, that Victoria was still out there.

"No, I mean we have to tell him that we are getting married."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess we have to do that too."

"Where will we be going?"

"Umm, I was thinking Florida, to visit your mother."

"I don't think she's going to want me to come after I tell her I'm getting married, especially to you. I don't think she even knows your back yet, unless Charlie told her. She will need time to cool off."

"Oh, well we could go camping or something like that, that's what Alice wants us to do, though that's probably reason enough NOT to go."

"I agree, but I think it would be funny if you actually went camping. Let's do it."

"Oh. One more thing. Why were you feeling so emotional this morning? Yes, I read Jasper's thoughts and he was radiating feelings. It was kind of strange."

I purposely yawned again.

"I'll tell you in the morning." I said before snuggling up to his chest and sighing.

He gave an exasperated sigh, before kissing the top of my head. He tried to guilt trip me into telling him then.

"Remember, I've told you things I haven't ever wanted to tell you before. I've told you things that I haven't told anyone else."

"Fine I will tell you, but please don't get mad at me?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Is anybody reading this?**_

"Bella, I could never be mad at you. You know that and I've told you that before."

"You might be."

"Bella, nothing could make me mad at you. I love you too much. There is no way I ever could be. It's not possible. Please tell me."

"I-i well," I sighed and then just blurted out the truth.

"I think I have a small crush on Alexander." I said in a whisper. Then I turned away from him, afraid to see his face, but I was sure that the hurt would be written all over it.

"Bella?" He whispered. He stroked my face. My eyes were tearing up because I was sure he was going to leave me.

"Look at me." He said softly.

I slowly turned, keeping my head down so his eyes weren't visible to me.

He lifted my chin and then lightly kissed me. I was so surprised, I pulled away immediately. The shock was evident on his face, he was obviously wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't deserve you. You are too good to me. You can't still want to be anywhere near me."

"Yes I do. I want to be near you forever."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can't imagine my life with out you. I tried that once, and it didn't work. Remember?" (A/N: and I don't even know his last name! sorry, listening to Carrie Underwood on the radio. I had no clue what I was getting into... It started off 'hey cutie where ya from?' Today I woke up a thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas... they say what happens here stays here, all of this will disappear... any of you who know Carrie, can you believe she sang this? Its almost as big of a shock (possibly bigger) as Before He Cheats)

"No, I guess it didn't work. There is still no competition. I still love you more than anything in this entire world. More than life itself. Its nothing."

"I know."

"And that's why I love you."I stated before I curled into his stone cold arms and fell asleep.

"Good morning, love."

I yawned and then told him that I loved him.

"Come on, we have to get ready to go."

"Go where?"

"Charlie said I could take you camping. The Vulturi will be here later today so we have to get going."

"Charlie said I could go camping with you?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Charlie doesn't like you very much, well actually right now he hates you. Why would he let me go anywhere alone with you?"

"I don't know. He didn't seem to hate me though."

"You're confusing me."

"I know. Would you like me to confuse you more?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss me.

Like he thought it would, I couldn't think correctly. I lost all sensibility. My thoughts were jumbled and didn't make sense. It was dazzled.

We got ready and he handed me an already packed bag. Stupid fortune telling, shop-aholic pixie. He saw the annoyance on my face and chuckled. I rolled my eyes. We said good-bye to every one and got into his Volvo. As we were driving to the place we were supposed to be camping at, I remembered he hadn't answered my question.

"Edward, you never told me who Jane was."

"Jane is one of the Vulturi. Her power is to torture people. She creates the illusion of pain."

"Oh. You've been tortured by her?"

"Like I said before, Carlisle is friends with the leaders. Jane came for a visit and got mad at me."

"I'm sorry Edward." (She's got it all... perfect Twilight song. Every thing that means anything at all... She's got all... Kenny Chesney!!)

"You wern't there. Its not your fault. What I am curious about though, is when Alexander ran into Jane."

"Yeah. I do wonder about that."

"I'm not sure about him."

"Now that you mention it, I agree with you." (I have an idea going here. I'm sorry Alexander people , if there are any, )

_**A/N: I can't write any more. I'm sorry it was short and contained basically nothing of importance. I just don't feel like writing. If no one is reading this, I am going to go back and change it and get rid of most of it, then end it how I want to. Let me know if you are reading it. I need to know. And please tell me what you like and don't like about this. I think my friend quit reading this, so she won't bug me to update. She is usually the reason I do update. She is kind of in love with my other story. She doesn't like the real ones. They aren't as fun to write either! But my other doesn't make any sense except to us...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I'm not sure how good this will be because I may or may not have stayed up all night. I don't know where all this energy came from. The day seems really long though and I am loving it. I will try to write as much as I can. I really should have been doing this last night, but I got caught up (and am still caught in) in a chain. You know clicking the favorite stories and then going to the author of one of those stories and clicking THEIR favorite stories and so on... Well anyway here it is...!!**_

_**Oh yeah, I own nada. **_

"Edward!" I giggled as he pulled me out of the Volvo and slung me on his back.

"What love?" he asked innocently.

"You know what." I said, blushing. He stopped abruptly, causing me to grab even tighter onto him. He laughed.

"Are you referring to this?" he asked as he pulled me around so I was cradled in his arms. Then he tipped me backwards until my hair brushed the ground. Before I got too dizzy from being upside down, he lifted me and pressed his lips to mine. Yeah, like that helped with the dizziness. He had been doing this for the whole three hour car drive, randomly kissing me or making a comment that caused my blood to flood to my cheeks. He was hoping to distract me from thinking about the reason we were leaving town for the weekend. It worked. For awhile. My thoughts always went back to the fact that there were non-vegetarian vampires in Forks right now. Not just non-vegetarians. The closest thing the vampire world had to a royal family. The most powerful vampires. Suddenly, James' almost black eyes with flecks of red flashed across my vision. I shuddered. They were near my dad. What if they got close enough for those eyes to haunt him as well.

"Bella, I've got the tent all set up. You wanted to see me camp for real? Let's do it." Another effort to pull my mind away from the current topic it was on.

"Ok." I sighed. He set me down and grabbed my hand. He led me through the trees to a small campsite that looked like it had taken hours to set up but it had probably only taken him minutes, or less.

He unzipped the tent and gentlemanly motioned for me to go first. I stepped in gasped in aww. He had a giant air mattress and about a zillion pillows piled in the middle of the tent. In the corner, he had things snacks and stuff to cook over the fire we were going to build, including stuff for s'mores.

"What do you think?"

"I thought camping wasn't supposed to be this nice."

"You'll get over it."

"I have a feeling that I will." I stepped forward and fell onto the mattress, sighing. Half a second later, he was beside me and I was leaning on his chest. He pulled the tent door to the side so that we could see outside. There was nothing but trees all around us. The sun was setting against the horizon and was casting a strange orange glow on the clouds and the sprinkling raindrops. I turned to look at Edward and saw that his skin was casting the same orangish glow, shimmering as beautifully as the rain. (Sorry, this has NOTHING to do with the story but the song, There's Something Sexy About the Rain just came into my head. There's something sexy bout the rain. she said as it came pouring down. feels like kisses on my skin, she spread her arms and spun around. look up the lyrics. it sorta fits.)

"Bella, it will be fine. There is nothing they could do. If they talked to you, they would demand that I change you because humans aren't supposed to know about us. That's basically the only rule of being a vampire. I'm going to change you anyway so it doesn't really matter know does it? I would never let anything happen to you. I love you too much. Another reason I'm sorry I left out of the impossibly large, uncountable number: I put you in danger. Victoria was here and Charlie was unconscoiusly trying to get you to hang out with werewolves."

"I stopped hanging out with them. They drove me nuts. Stupid dogs." I growled. He chuckled.

"I was thinking the exact thing. It will be fine Bella. You will see the Vulturi will leave tomorrow and we can go home and plan our wedding. We still have to tell Charlie and Renee."

I groaned. I didn't regret my decision to marry Edward. I would love to be his wife and if I had his ring on my finger, it would remind me that he didn't really mean the things he said in the forest that day. I cringed at the thought of that day, the day my world fell apart. Edward's icy hand stroking my cheek brought me out of my dreary thoughts. I didn't regret the decision to marry Edward, but Charlie and Renee would not approve. Me saying yes to Edward completely went against my nature, I had been raised to hate the word marriage. Marriage was bad, especially young marriage. I was different from them though. Edward and I's relationship was a different thing. I don't it even belonged in the same category of general love. There was something there and there was no denying that. Something so special that it went against nature to _not_be together. It was destiny, fate, meant to be, written in the stars. (woah, got WAY too carried away there, sorry for that)

"I'll be there with you. I won't leave your side. In fact," he smiled that perfect crooked grin, "we could tell them right now." he reached into his pocket and grabbed the tiny silver cell phone.

"I-uh- I don't know if I can. A-and. B-but. I-its." I sighed and grabbed the phone from his hand and flipped it open. I was about to punch the numbers when I thought of a good idea.

"You know Charlie won't like this." I stated.

"You already knew that."He said, confused.

"No, this." I said, pointing at the tent.

"He already said you could go. He agreed with me when I told him I thought you needed a weekend away. He's noticed that you're stressed."

"He is going to find out you're bullet proof." I taunted, knowing that I was driving him crazy not being able read my thoughts. He looked confused and slightly annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

I spun the phone around in my hands. He still didn't get it. I probably wasn't making any sense.

"You know. Fiancees. Alone. And then add his daughter in there. You don't have to read his thoughts to know that he would go insane. He would hunt you down."

"Quit making up excuses Bella. You are calling him, but I will compromise that you can call him after you eat."

"Aww, Eddie, don't you want a s'more." came a voice from beside the tent.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Remember, tomorrow will be the last update. I MAY update again tonight, but I'm really tired. **_

I gasped. No! No. No. No. That could not be who I thought it was. There was no way. I don't remember anything else after that except for a low growl from Edward's chest.

I blinked my eyes open and saw nothing. I realised that I was still in the tent. It was raining harder now but it was dark. Where was Edward?

I looked around and didn't see anything. We had been about to make a fire when I passed out, so there wasn't much light. I saw a flash of red in the woods. I looked closer but couldn't see anything there. It was probably a squirrel. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Oh no! A worse thought. What if it was Tanya? The woman from the Denali clan that had shown interest for Edward. What if he had left me again? I was panicking and grasping at my chest, trying to stop the hole from ripping open again.

I felt a pair of cold arms snake around my waist and heard a honey smooth voice whisper in my ear.

"Shh, Bella, shh, calm down." His breath on me made me remember that he was here, not with Tanya, or whoever else it had been. It could have been anybody. It even could have been a guy disguising his voice. It did sound fake. But I could picture it as Tanya's voice. Well, I could also picture a cheerleader popping her gum but...

"Bella, she's gone. There is nothing to worry about right now except building a fire." I could tell he was more worried than he wanted me to believe. There was something wrong. It _couldn't_ be her.

"Let's get you something to eat." He said.

We spent a few minutes gathering sticks, a few more lighting them, and then at least twelve minutes digging through the numerous things Edward had brought.

I finally decided what I wanted and then ate. I was eating a marshmellow when the stick it was on was taken from my hand and replaced with a silver cell phone.

"NO."

"Yes. You have to do it sometime, and I think you should tell them now. Charlie first. They need to know, you are getting married in three months." (A/N: we are going to say that its towards the end of the school year. )

"Fine."

"I'll be right here." As he said that, he pulled me into his lap and held my hand. It gave me the confidence to dial Charlie's number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Dad. There's something I need to tell you, and you are not going to like it."

"Bells, tell me anyway. I think I can handle it. I'm assuming it has something to do with Edward?"

"Yes. Well he uh. Well earlier he."

"Bella, just tell me. You're scaring me."

"Edward proposed to me earlier."

He didn't say anything.

"And I said yes." I said in a weak voice.

He surprised me then. I thought he was going to get mad and tell me that I was making the wrong choice and stuff like that.

He talked in a quiet voice.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes."

"As long as your sure, I can't say its the choice I'd like you to make, especially with how young you are, but I can see how much he loves you. And he did come back. He really loves you Bella, I can see that you mean the world to him."

"Y-You can?" I asked, astonished.

"I can. Have you told your mother?"

"You would know already if I had. Why do you think I called you first?"

He laughed.

"Bye Bells. Love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"K."

"Would you like a confidence booster?" he asked after I had hung up. I just stared nervously at the phone. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"I haven't given you a ring yet. How stupid of me." He opened a small black box and placed it on my knee. It was beautiful.

"Edward! Its beautiful! But it must have cost a lot. You know I hate it when you spend a lot of money on me."

"It didn't cost me anything."

I turned and looked at him, confused.

"It was my mother's."

"I-it was?"

"Yes. I wanted you to have it. Go on try it on."

My eyes teared up as I slipped it on and it fit perfectly. Edward had the most glorious smile on his face. I leaned my head against his chest. I pressed my cheek closer, breathing in his scent.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I know. I love you as well obviously." He smirked.

"I guess I have to call Renee now don't I?"

"Yes, you should, before Charlie does."

I took a deep breath and punched in the numbers.

It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey mom, its me."

"Hello Bella, I haven't talked to you in a while. Its been so long since I've heard your voice, and the last time I did you sounded so life- no! Bella."

"Mom. You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You are NOT letting that boy back into your life. He will just hurt you again."

"He came back. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, actually I was calling to tell you that I'm engaged."

"You are a fool! Bella! You are 18! You can't get married. There is no reason for you to." Her voice lowered. "Is there?" She sounded worried.

"We just want to be committed to each other. I think he thinks that it will help prove that he won't leave. It was one of his worst mistakes. He was miserable too. He left because he thought I was too good to be true and that I deserved to be with someone better." well, that was _part_ of it.

"He was confused, but I think he figured it out. He won't be leaving. He'll be here forever." I joked.

"I knew he loved you the very first time I saw him. And you told me it was just a crush!" I was glad to hear her joking with me.

"Well, I guess I lied."

"Tut Tut Bella, lying to your mother."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. It's your life. I need to get over the fact that I am against young marriage. You are not me and he is not your father. You need to live your own life and not what you think would make us approve. If you want to marry him, I'm happy for you. I have to go but I will talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"No, I guess it wasn't. Thank you for making me do that. I feel like some of the weight that's on my shoulders has been lifted."

"Bella, I know your worried. And I need to be honest with you. About earlier..."


	17. Chapter 17 100th hopefully review ch

_**A/N: Please review because I am very close to being over a hundred. I know you all are in the habit of saying 'update soon' but I will update as soon as I can, which is Monday at the earliest. SO remember that when you say something. But thanks for reviewing because it's nice to know that you are enjoying reading this. I promise not to leave you with a big cliff hanger because I won't be able to update for a week and that would be mean. **_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K**_

About earlier…" He paused. I nodded my head, showing him that he could tell me.

"Well, ugg, _**(inside joke, I can't picture Edward saying ugg, and I probably shouldn't have typed it because the inside joker won't read this… well the jokie (one being joked) will eventually…)**_I don't know how to say this."

"Just tell me please."

"Ok, well Victoria … not in South America … wants to kill you because… James… not leaving your side… got away." He said it so fast I only heard part of it, but the parts I did hear, I did not like.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, apparently we are almost on dog territory."

"Hmm?" My mind was in too much shock to comprehend anything.

" Victoria wants to kill you."

"Why me?"

"I killed James. She wants to make me suffer. 'Mate for mate' as she thought. She was outside the tent. I'm so sorry Bella. I am so stupid. By leaving I put you in more danger than what you were in. I should have been paying attention tonight. I should have noticed. How could I have done this to you? I put you in danger again."

"Edward. Danger magnet remember?" I was surprised at how easy it was to joke, but my voice quivered and the comment didn't come out right. _**(The only regret I have with this story is that the 'if we could bottle your luck we would have a weapon of mass distruction on our hands' and little things like that. Alice … 'Idiots' you know, that stuff. But Jake needed to be gone, and this was a way for me to vent my hatred for him. I actually sort of like him now. Well not really. I just don't write 'I hate Jacob Black' on my papers and I am writing my friend a story where she imprints with him. Although Jill is doing that now too… I guess we overcame are hatred of Jerk for the happiness of our friend… I want that story Jill!)**_

"Bella, its going to be okay, its seven to one. What can she do?" _**(not going to include the newborns in here because this story was becoming too Eclipsish anyway.) **_

"I guess she can't do much…" _**Famous last words…**_

"Exactly. Now you need to get some sleep. You've had an exausting day. Thank you for calling your parents."

"Edward, I needed to call, you were right as usual." He grinned and kissed the top of my head and then the ring that was now on my finger. He hummed the luluby that he had made for me and I drifted to sleep in his arms.

I woke up and immediately, Edward placed a tray of food in front of me.

"Breakfast in bed." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"You spoil me too much."

"And I enjoy every minute of it." He smiled, I was dazzled of course and spilled my drink on my lap. He started laughing but stopped when he received a text message.

**All clear. Can come home now. PS: Nice 'Bella' moment. LOL. **

**Love Alice**

He laughed again and showed me the message. I scowled.

"If you want to get home, we need to start getting ready to leave."

"OK!" We packed quickly and were in his Volvo in no time. I liked spending time with Edward, but I was eager to get away from the place where Victoria had been. When we arrived home, I groaned, almost preferring being in the woods with the red head.

Alice was standing on the front porch bouncing up and down, clutching a notebook and wedding magazines in one hand, color scheme ideas in the other.

"Edward, I still love you with all of my heart, but how could you let me do this to myself?"

"I'm sorry love, if you want, I can turn the car around and we can drive to Vegas."

I took a deep breath, trying to prevent him from seeing how much that idea appealed to me. "No, Charlie and Renee deserve better. They need to watch me walk down the aisle, but," I raised my voice so the pixie could hear. "I don't want a big thing." _**(I origanlly hadn't planned to have a wedding in this. Y'all are lucky its going to be here. It is becoming WAY to Breaking Dawnish. I didn't want that. You people better thank me.) **_

Alice frowned. We walked inside to set our things down, and then went up to Edward's room. He said that he had to go talk to Carlisle about how the Volturi thing went and about Victoria . He promised to be back soon, kissed me and left. I had just opened a book when someone knocked on the door. I groaned and got up to get it, expecting Alice . Instead, Alexander stood behind the door.

_**A/N: done with that chapter! Ok, fine. I won't torture you too much this week. Here is the first line from the next chapter. **_

"Hey, did you have fun on your mini-trip?" He asked sincerely


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, but I would especially like to thank **_EdwardsAngel1901. _**See, you can stop freaking out, because there you are. I know it wasn't just you, but I am really grateful. I'm back from my trip and I had a really good time although the time at my dad's house wasn't as great... Anyways, this will really be ending soon. It is taking up too much time and has gone on too long. I MAY do a sequel but I don't think so. I will be starting some new stories when I finish this though so feel free to check those out. **_

"Hey, how was your little trip?" He asked sincerely.

"Ok, I guess."

"What was wrong with it?"

"Well, someone who wants me dead showed up right behind our tent."

"Someone wants you dead?"

"Wonderful isn't it." I said sarcastically. "I hate her."

"Why do you hate her?"

"Hello, she wants me dead."

"You hate people that want you dead?"

"Wouldn't you? And if you are finished playing this little ask a question about everything I say like an 8 year old game, you can leave.

"Oh, ok, bye." He started to walk out of the room, but I felt some sort of pull, even though I was annoyed with him, I didn't want him to go.

"Wait, I'm sorry."

Alexander turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry too. I'll stay if you want me to."

"Ok."

I thought I was annoyed with him. How could I be annoyed with him? I don't think its possible to be annoyed at him...

"So, except for the whole peson-wants-to-kill-you thing, did you and Edward have a good time? Do anything interesting?"

"Not real- oh look!" I changed my sentence in the middle and showed him Elizabeth Masen's ring that was now on my left ring finger.

He said that it was beautiful then dropped my hand, which he had taken to examine the ring.

He looked sad for some reason. I wondered if it was because I was getting married. He could never like me. Edward probably doesn't like either. I'm still just a science experiment to him. As soon as I am a vampire and he can read my mind, he will leave me. He doesn't really love me. Why would he? I'm just a stupid little human he stays with out of pity. He is only changing me because he thinks that I will be able to handle it better. Maybe he would just kill me. Then he wouldn't have to be stuck with me for eternity. Did I want eternity? I would have to live forever with the pain of him being gone. An empty space where my heart used to beat. If it was anything like before, how could I survive? And not being able to eventually die? I had to go tell him that I couldn't live forever without him. I got up to leave and was about to tell Alexander that I would see him later when Edward walked into the room.

"I need to talk to you." We both said at the same time.

"You go first." I told him. This would be easier to prelude my argument. If he felt the same way, I wouldn't have to spend eternity alone.

"We are going to go after Victoria."

"We are?"

"What else are we supposed to do, let her kill you?"

"You don't have to put your family in danger for me."

"We would all, even Rosalie, put ourselves in danger to save you. And its not even really dangerous, just tricky. Bella, its seven to one."

"But still, I'm not worth it, even if the risk is minimal, and if its going to take a long time to find her... there's no reason for you to stop your lives for me."

"Bella. there is _every_ reason. I can't live with out you. And I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. You are my life. You are to me like oxygen is to you. U-Unless you don't want me. Then I'll leave."

He looked like a puppy that had been left outside. _**(I don't like picturing Edward like that, but I couldn't think of a better way of wording it. Just think of him as heartbroken.)**_

It broke my heart. It was torture for me seeing him in anguish. I flung myself into his surprised arms. Of course he caught me, it was reflexes. _**(Ok there is a reason for all this insecurity. I will explain later. It will all make sense eventually)**_

"Edward, do you really mean that? I love you. I want you. I always will. Forever." I squeezed him tighter to me and kissed his neck, which was the closest thing to his lips I could reach. He bent his head down so I could reach.

"You scared me Bella. I love you so much. Doesn't that ring help you remember it? I want to spend eternity just being near you, by your side. If I haven't been clear in telling you that, I will say it more. What can I do to prove that I am never going to leave you again?"

"I don't know. I am so sorry. When you are with me, I know that you won't ever leave me, I just can't help my mind thinking that. And I know its not true. Did you know you told me things while you were gone. Whenever I would try and think of your voice, it never sounded right. But I went to Port Angeles with Jessica and there were some guys in an alley..."

"Bella! You weren't supposed to be suicidal! What would happen to Charlie if you killed or got yourself killed?"

"I wasn't suicidal, I don't know what made me go towards them, but your voice inside my head told me to turn around and go back to Jessica. It was perfect. It sounded just like the you that cared about me, not the cold distant one from the forest, but the one who was angry with me for putting myself in danger, just like now. At the time, I could only think of two explanations for it. One: I was crazy. Two: My subconsciousness was giving me what I wanted to hear. Later, I found out the real reason. Three: You loved me and my mind was just trying to tell me that. I had kept telling myself that you didn't care but my mind was trying to prove otherwise. I shouldn't have believed you when you told me one time that you didn't love me. Not when you have told me thousands of times that you did. I don't deserve you. You are too good. Edward, I'm not sure if you can help it, but thank you for loving me."

"You're right. I can't help it." He grinned his crooked smile and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Soon, my fingers were threaded through his hair. I kept expecting him to pull back, he didn't. I had to pull away for air, and he continues kissing my neck. I tightened my hold on him. I was holding him in a death like grip, good thing he didn't need to breath, but he didn't seem to mind. I distantly heard the door click shut. Edward and I straightened immediately. We looked around the room expecting Emmett or Alice. There was nobody there. Then I remembered, Alexander had still been in the room!

_**A/N: There IS a reason for all of the uneasiness. Don't worry. And don't stop reading because you are sick of the 'he loves me, he loves me not' thing. 'Kay? Thanks. Review please. **_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't update Thursday. I just wasn't into it. My friend is mad at me I think for my insaneness. You see I got annoyed with my other friend for something Twilight related so she thinks I need to cool it. I was never really mad at Jill though. But she was going to make something **_**I**_**decided was Edward and Bella ish something Jacobish. If you have read Stay Beautiful, you will know what I am talking about. But I wanted her to make it a duet using that with Kenny Chesney, but she wanted **_**Jacob**_** to sing it. So I was annoyed and came back to the lunch table going 'She can't do that!' so, now Stephanie wants me to 'cool it' with the Twilight stuff. I managed to go a day with barely talking about Twilight. It was torture! But I had lots of stuff to distract me so... Anyways. On with the story that WILL END SOON. I know you don't want it to, but it has to. **_

_**Still W4BD&LE**_

_**K**_

I immediately blushed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so carried away."

"It's not your fault."

"We are not doing this blame ourselves thing, okay?" I sighed.

"Okay."

I thought about the last few minutes and finally realised that Edward hadn't been holding back as much as he usually did.

"Edward, you kissed me."

He looked confused.

"Bella, I always kiss you."

"No, I mean you _really_ kissed me. I thought you couldn't."

"I tried living with out you and couldn't do it. I think I appreciate you being alive a little bit too much now to kill you." He joked.

"I love you." Was all I could respond before he brought his lips to mine again. I wanted to stay here, in his arms, all day and all forever, but I needed to go apologize to Alexander.

"Edward," I gasped through his lips as I attempted to push him away. It worked and he leaned back. I loosened my grip on him.

"I need to tell Alexander that I'm sorry."

"Okay," he sighed and he set me back on my feet. I leaned towards him as soon as I was on the floor and gave him a light kiss before walking out of the room and across the hall. I suddenly felt bad for Alexander that he was across the hall from us. Every night I was here he had to listen to mushy romantic conversations between Edward and me. If I heard someone talking like that, I would probably not like it. No, I wouldn't like it, I decided as I thought of Sam and Emily. That was one of the last times I saw Jacob. Him and the pack making all of their comments about 'bloodsuckers' and 'those Cullens' had made me miss Edward too much and I couldn't handle it anymore. The frayed edges of my heart always were worse and more painful after going over there, so I stopped.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard Alexander's voice. It sounded like he was on the phone and I didn't want to interrupt.

"I don't _know _why." He stated angrily.

"It's not my fault."

"Yes, I know! It's just so strong though."

"I know that isn't an excuse... I am _not_ weak. You try this, oh right, you _can't_. I'll try harder. I think that they might start to notice though. Fine! But if I they do..."

"Mmhmm. Yes. But I do feel a little guilty. I know I shouldn't but still. Of course I won't let it get to me! You have no trust in me! I'm doing the best I can. I've got to go. Bye." I heard a phone snap shut and he growled. I thought about coming back later, but I knocked on the door instead.

"Alexander, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come in." He said. When I opened the door, he was smiling.

"Hey, I came to apologize, Edward and I sort of got lost in each other and I sort of forgot you were there. I shouldn't have, but I did."

"Bella, I should have left immediately when he came into the room, I didn't think the conversation would last that long, or turn to that. I'm sorry for intruding on your private moment."

"Alexander, don't take the blame for this. I won't let you. I just wanted to apologize. So, now, I guess I'll leave you alone. Again, I'm sorry." I stepped back out of the room. Suddenly, I wanted to go back in. Instead, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. I started to struggle out of them for some reason, but then I leaned back against his chest and let him pull me back into the room.

He sat down on the couch and pulled me after him. Soon I had fallen asleep in his arms, but I woke up less than twenty minutes later.

"Good evening." He greeted me. I was still lying on top of him, he hadn't moved the entire time I had been asleep.

"You had a very confusing dream."

"I did?" As soon as I said that, I remembered it. Something had been messing with my emotions, Jasper I assumed, and I didn't love Edward anymore. He morphed into the terrible legends of vampires and came after me. Instead of kissing me, he bit me, but then he transformed back and told me he was sorry. This kept happening, the morphing and the changing back, not loving and loving, fear and want, it made no sense. Edward was evil one minute and an angel the next. My emotions didn't help the fact. They changed as much as Edward, but at different times. Sometimes I hated the angel, but when he changed, I hated the fictional cruel Edward as well, other timed I loved them both just because it _was_ Edward.

"Yeah, I did." I said before he could answer.

I explained it and he looked more confused than he had before. Apparently I had been screaming at him in my dream. Telling him my feelings that were ever changing.

I informed him that I could never hate him in real life, and I didn't know what my dream was. Well, it was more like a night-mare. Day-mare, whatever.

He forgave me for the conflicting dreams. I knew that I no longer doubted him, but apparently my dreams had other ideas...

"I love you, Edward. With all of my heart."

"I love you too Mrs. Soon to be Cullen. Hmm, I like that, Isabella Marie Cullen."

"So do I. So much better than Swan, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm. I do."

"Wait until the wedding ceremony to say that."

We would have continued are comments that bordered on joke, but that were serious enough not to be, if we hadn't heard Alexander give an angry sigh and then start yelling into a phone.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Ok, PLEASE don't hurt me, but this will end soon. Please let me know what plot things I need to finish. I may have hinted at some things and then never completed it. Let me know. Also, I want to say that I never intended it to go this far. Once I post the ending for this, I will post an alternate middle I guess you would call it, if you are interested in reading that. So anyways... **_

_**I'm still w4bd≤ so until then, I'll keep reading and writing fanfiction...**_

"I don't know!" He yelled.

"Well, it's just not working. Not at all... No!... Only once... ugh!"

We got up and went across the hall. I knocked on his door.

"Alexander, are you okay."

"I have to go." I heard Alexander whisper urgently.

"Yeah, fine." He muttered through the door. I heard the phone click and he opened the door. His hair looked as if he had ran his fingers through it more than a few times.

"Are you sure. You sounded very upset."

"I'm _fine_." He said angrily, proving that he wasn't.

I looked at Edward. He had a confused look on his face, I was about to ask him but he touched my arm lightly and gave me a warning glance that said 'keep your mouth shut.'

"Are you sure, Alexander. Is there anything you need."

"Do you think you could just keep me company?"

"Uh, I guess." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him further into the room. I sat down on the floor next to the small bed. Edward sat down next to me, never pulling his hand from mine. I leaned against him and breathed in his scent, it relaxed me.

"Alexander, what was that conversation about. Something upset you and as your friend, I'd like to know what it was."

He didn't answer and seemed to be regretting his decision to let us inside the room.

"It's nothing." He finally said. From the delayed answer, Edward and I could both tell that it wasn't 'nothing.' What made me wonder though, was why Edward had to ask. Didn't he already know. Wouldn't Alexander's mind have thought about what was bothering him with us pestering him? If so, Edward would know by now. So that means that he was blocking Edward. So _that's_ why he had looked confused earlier.

"Please tell us, we want to help."

"I'd prefer not to share my private life with people I barely know. I changed my mind. You can leave now."

Edward pulled me up but stopped in the doorway.

He glared at Alexander, accusing him of hiding something.

"We'll be here if you want to talk." He said calmly and in a more friendly way than the glare that proceeded it would have let you believe.

Instead of walking back to his room, he walked down the stairs and stopped at Alice's door.

"Come in." Here bell like voice called.

"Did you see anything?" As usual, I felt left out of the conversation, but they talked out loud for my benefit.

"You aren't going to believe this. You may want to get Carlisle first."

**_A/N: Yeah, short I know. Please don't hurt me! I know it was a pointless chapter. I think I'm teasing a bit TOO much, but I didn't want to reveal that information yet. _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was going to Monday but FANFICTION WASN'T WORKING! I was so mad. Anyway, I'm spacy and weird and the stories like type themselves, they have a mind of their own, I'm serious, so I never remember what I wrote, so I have to go back and like read a line or two, but I couldn't Monday, so I couldn't even type it. Sorry for that. I'm hoping it doesn't take too long to write this because I have a project I'm supposed to be working on but... I have all weekend and Monday to do that. **_

We had been sitting in Alice's room for about twenty minutes, impatiently I might add, when Carlisle finally walked in. Alice was eager to tell us her news, but something about it made her sad. She still hadn't told us what it was though.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked as he sat down next to Edward on the floor. Alice was apparently blocking Edward because he looked as confused as Carlisle and me.

"Well, maybe we should have Alexander in here as well," she said as she stalled. Whatever it was, she obviously didn't want to tell us. It must be something pretty bad.

"Alice, please just tell us!" We all said.

"Fine."

We stared at her expectantly.

"Alexander isn't who you think he is. I'm surprised none of us have picked up on this before. You would think that I would have a vision, Jasper would sense the untruthfulness and that Edward would hear his thoughts."

"Oh no. I haven't been paying much attention to _anyone's_ thoughts, not just Alexander, I was too focused on Bella." Edward said.

I blushed.

"I don't know, but there_ has_ been interference with our powers."

"Who would do that?" I blurted out.

"Someone who says that humans can't know about us."

"You don't mean...?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Mean what?" I asked Edward. He looked sick.

"The Volturri, Bella. Remember I told you about them? That they were why we went camping. If you had been there, I'm sure they would have killed you or changed you on the spot."

"But I _am_ changing soon, so what does it matter?"

"It probably wouldn't have, but I don't want you anywhere near them. They know that you are changing soon, but I think they wanted to make sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Alexander is a Volturri spy." Alice cut in.

My head was spinning. Was I going to die. No, they couldn't kill me, I had to spend forever with Edward. I couldn't be murdered. What did it matter if I became one of them in an hour or a month. I wasn't going to betray their secret. I wouldn't do that to the Cullens, my family.

"Ohh, so you finally got it." A sarcastic voice said behind me. Edward pulled me closer to him.

They were all glaring at the door.

"I'm guessing that you want me out of your house, Carlisle, which by the way, Aro, Caius, and Marcus send their best wishes," Carlisle glared. But they were still his friends, no matter what they did. They weren't betraying Carlisle by trying to kill me, just Edward and they didn't know him. "but, I suppose you want an explanation before I leave. They won't be happy that my mission is not complete... but I respect numbers. And they don't work out in my favor."

"Yes, you had better explain." Edward said bitterly. Carlisle and Edward had the same look on their faces. Alice looked disgusted. Jasper had is hand to his forehead, he had a headache from all the emotions in the room. Mine were probably the worst though. What if I broke apart Carlisle's friendship? How could I do that to him? And Edward. How would he take it if I was killed? And Alice would be upset. Jasper would feel Edward and Alice's emotions and would be upset, causing everyone else to feel worse. I would just continue to ruin their lives. A thought came to my mind then.

_I wasn't going to live without you._ (or something like that, I don't have my book. :( ) Edward had said. What if he committed suicide?

"Bella, you have to calm down." Jasper told me as he sent calming waves of emotion towards me. I took a deep breath, and it helped, but maybe that was because that breath was filled with Edward's sweet scent. He pulled me even closer to him. I relaxed into him, but only slightly.

"Well, they sent me here because your little _friend, _Victoria, informed us of some interesting information... Carlisle Cullen's son was dating a human. And she knew about vampires. All about them. So they decided to send me to watch you. My job was to get your heart to stop beating, some way, as soon as possible. My power is sort of works like Jasper's. I can manipulate emotions. But where Jasper's only amplifies the emotions you already have, like love, mine can give you emotions you don't feel, like hate. And insecurity, and love for another."

I gasped.

_**Oh, and I have a poll up. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:So... I didn't feel like updating yesterday. You'll survive. I would like to let y'all know that NO ONE has reviewed my friend's story except me. She is a great author, better than I could ever hope to be, you should go read her stories, I think she only has one Twilight story, it's called Imprint, penname Skystripe. She is also a fictionpress writer with the same name. Go check it out please. Well, you don't have to look at the fictionpress one, but at least look at her Twilight one, and she already has them typed because she was waiting to get an account,so she should be updating daily for a while. **_

So it was him? I had never actually felt that way. Despite the situation, I felt relieved. I could never love anyone but Edward. _**(Ha Jake, now go imprint on Victoria, haha jk, but you DO need to imprint.)**_

Wait, he was supposed to kill me? That's what this was about. And he was trying to make me fall in love with him so we could leave, that way Carlisle couldn't be mad at the Volturi.

Jasper and Alexander were looking at me with curious expressions on their faces, Edward looked almost the same because of Jasper's thoughts.

I touched the back of Edward's hand lightly. He stroked my fingers reasuringly.

"Why didn't it work?" I asked Alexander, now everyone looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't your power thing work? Shouldn't I be dead or a vampire by now?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Jasper said. "And I think I have it figured out."

We all turned to stare at him.

"Well, Bella, your emotions are very powerful, especially to me combined with--"

"Are you saying that the way I can't read her mind, he can't mess with her emotions that well, _because_ of her natural emotions?" Edward asked, piecing his thoughts with the words he had spoken out loud.

"Well, that's a completly different theory, but anyway, your emotions are so strong that I don't think he could bend them the way he wanted to."

"That makes sense."

"I have never encontered this before, and to think, I was stopped by a scrawny human! You and Edward. Ugh! It never worked when he was there, and it was almost overpowering. I feel sorry for you when you're around them, you feel it better than I can," Alexander said, but it was close to a growl.

Were we really that bad? I looked up at Edward and saw him grinning, a wide, teeth flashing grin, but it was still the crooked one I loved. My heart fluttered and he smiled even wider.

"Arr! How do you put up with this?" Alexander half scream- half groaned at Jasper. Jasper just shook his head, a gesture that said, "I have _no_ clue."

For some reason, this seemed like a friendly gesture to me. Maybe if Alexander gave up life with the Volturi, he could be good, but I know that we would never trust him again. Maybe after I was a vampire, they could visit. Who knows?

"I should be really angry," I thought out loud. Then I realized it.

"Whoever is doing that, _stop_." I felt the anger slowly seeping in. My own emotions were there, no one was messing with them. But I still felt calm. I tried to pinpoint where the calmness came from. It was spreading through me from my hand, which Edward was holding. That explained it. Wow, I was so out of it that I hadn't noticed I was holding Edward's hand.

"Bella, love. We can talk in the morning. Let's get you to bed."

"But it's not that late!"

"You still need to sleep." Edward turned us out of the room and left them to talk. Hopefully him or Alice would fill me in on the details. I realized that throughout this, Carlisle hadn't said anything.

What was he planning?

Edward was starring at me. Oh! We were already in his room. And I was driving Edward insane. I get lost in my thoughts, and he can't tell what I'm thinking.

"What is Carlisle doing?" I asked him. He seemed to have noticed the same quietness I had.

"Don't worry, love, he'll take care of it," What was he not telling me? Was I over reacting? Overreacting, a strong emotion. I little out of character for me in this situation. Why wouldn't Alexander give up? Was he trying to catch me off guard?

Well, two could play at that game. With a sudden flare of emotions, I swiftly turned and pressed my mouth to Edward's. He was still for a moment,then kissed me back, more than I was kissing him. I smiled inside. Take that! I pulled away.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love _you_. With all my heart."

I smiled at him, and he wrapped his arms around me again. His chin touched the top of my head, he breathed in the scent of my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"What?"

"Sorry. For putting you in danger again. I should have realized. And he was _right here_. In the house--"

I pushed him away so fast and with so much strength that it surprised me.

"You will _not_ leave me again. How could you even think that?" I hurled the question at him. He looked bewildered for a second and then comprehension spread through his facial features.

"Bella, I think we already found out that leaving doesn't work. For either of us. I will never leave you again. I am too selfish."

"But, I _am_ sorry. And I feel stupid. And another thing I am sorry for: the couch."

"What?"

"I'm making you sleep on the couch, that's not very nice of me. Would you rather go to your house?"

I was about to say 'absolutely not!' when I stopped and thought about it.

"Well, I was going to say no, but now that you mention it, I want to lie next to you again." He smiled again at my words. It was nice to know that I could always make him feel happy.

"Yeah, that would be nice. So, to Charlie's?"

"Sure, oh, get a change of clothes, your not leaving me tonight. I don't care that you leave when I am asleep and don't even notice, even if it seems like I don't I _do_ notice, or at least my body does. It's always too hot in my room, and its stuffy. And I don't sleep as well, I toss and turn." I'm not sure what he thought of this. He didn't answer. But, he went to his closet and came out with a shirt and a pair of jeans folded in his hands. He had a bag in the other hand and he stuffed them inside, along with a few more things.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, we need to get away from the drama every now and then anyhow. And you should talk to Charlie when he gets home."

Would his feelings on the phone be the same? What would he say? Would it be awkward?

But for now I couldn't worry about that. I was with Edward, and _that_ is what mattered.

He slung my on his back and the next thing I knew, we were pulling out of the Cullen drive way in his Volvo.

_**Hope that makes up for the not updating Sunday? Anyways... **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Well. I am EXTREMELY mad at my dad. So... sorry if that reflects in here. Why is it that I never remember the point? Grr... well, I will work with what I remember. **_

_**Ohh! I think I remember now! Yay! But not really. There was some POINT but now I don't know. But I know what I wanted to do. So... Ooh! I found a book that I am crazy about! It is close to the Harry Potter point. No where near Twilight. But it is past HP. I never LOVED any of those characters. Its the Mortal Instruments series. I love Jace, even though he's an and the end devestated me. I am ClaryxJace all the way! I keep thinking of ideas how they could be together, like Valentine is Jace's father but Micheal Wayland's wife is his mother and Luke is really Clary's father... or they just move to Alabama. haha. I have issues with that state. Have y'all read the epilogue for Seeing Double? **_

Edward offered me his hand, and I grabbed it, climbing out of the car. We walked up to Charlie's house and I took the key and unlocked the door. It seemed darker because I was used to the Cullen's bright house. I found myself longing for Edward's golden room, but I just wanted to spend time with _him_, and I could do that better if we were here.

I wasn't tired or confused anymore. The storm out side had woken me out of my part way to sleep already state. My eyes had been drifting closed in the car, and it had amused Edward when I had jumped at the sound of thunder. It may rain a lot in Forks, but it doesn't storm much and the thunder scared me a little. And the bright flashes of light hotter than the sun!

Edward started to pick me up so he could carry me up the stairs, but I protested.

"Well, what do you want to do, if you're not tired anymore?"

I didn't know. Maybe I should have thought this through a little bit. But we didn't have to do anything. I could just sit here with him. I turned on the T.V. and switched it from the sports channel it had been on.

"Maybe we could watch a movie," _well, I will probably just watch you... but, we can put a movie on. _I added in my head.

He seemed fine with that plan and moved to sit on the couch. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one in his room. I basically was lying on top of him, so it didn't matter anyway. We flipped through the channels and fond one that was playing movies. I didn't notice what it was though, even if it had been my idea.

I stared at Edward and unconsciously began tracing his face. He closed his eyes and I ran my fingers over them. Down his cheek bones and across his chin, in a sweeping line. His lips parted when I touched them and his cool breath blew over my fingers. I sighed contentedly and laid my head down on his chest, breathing in his sweet scent. The last thing I remember was that I had been absently playing with his shirt buttons and he had been twirling my hair.

I woke up later and found that Edward was still twirling my hair. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that I was awake. I closed my eyes again and went back to sleep, content just being in Edward's arms, not caring that I wasn't in my room like I had wanted to be.

I woke up again sometime later and was surprised that I didn't feel very cold. Edward had thrown a blanket over me but I was still lying on top of him. And he was lost in thought again. I had the desire to possess his power at the moment, but I wondered... would I be able to read _his_ mind. He couldn't read mine after all. I looked at the clock and found that I had only been asleep for about 45 minutes. No wonder I was still tired.

I heard something outside, a crunching, then a slamming, more crunching, and a jingling. Then I heard a scraping and the door opened. Edward, surprised, turned his head. I looked at him curiously. Surely he had to have noticed something before.

"Were you _that_ lost in thought?" I asked before Charlie could hear me.

"Maybe."

"Well you'll have to tell me about it sometime." I told him, slightly teasing. But I did really want to know what could have had him not notice the entrance of my father. His boots could be heard thumping as he walked in.

"Not a chance," he whispered. I pouted. We were so caught up in this that we hadn't moved to more formal positions. The only difference was that I had grabbed Edward's hand. If he had playing with my hair this whole time, why was he still doing it? Surely he should have gotten bored with it. What was so fascinating about a piece of hair? But when I thought about it, I realized that if I had been messing with Edward's hair- or any part of him for that matter- that I could examine it for hours and not get bored. My hand was running across the collar of his shirt again and I hadn't even noticed it. But I did when Charlie stepped into the room. I used the hand that had been on Edward to wipe the sleepiness out of my eyes. I was sure I looked a mess, hair creased on one side from lying on it, circles under my eyes...

Charlie didn't notice this though. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Edward had snapped back into reality, charming and gentlemanly as ever. He sat up and tried to move me off his lap but I clung to him. I finally let him slide sideways so we were still touching but not so close as before.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." Edward greeted.

"Edward," my father nodded. But there was no hostility like I had expected. He continued to surprise me. He wasn't predictable anymore. He seemed genuinely happy for Edward and me. I squeezed Edward's hand before I stood up and hugged Charlie. He hadn't said anything, but the way he had looked at Edward and me said it all. He loved _us_ and he was happy to see me happy. There wasn't a definition for that look, it was a combination of many indescribable emotions. It surely would have confused even Jasper and Alexander. That is if Alexander didn't go messing with them...

"Thank you, Dad." And I meant Dad when I said it. He had been a great father to me these past months and I felt bad that he had witnessed my destruction when the Cullens had left. But he had also witnessed the magical spell that hadn't put me back together, it had reversed the damage, I was whole, not healed. And my dad wasn't bitter. He was happy.

"Your welcome, Bells." Edward looked like he was watching the end of a dramatic movie, a good ending that left girls in tears. _**(Well, crazy ones like me at least... I cry at the weirdest things. Oh, another thing I cried at, the Host. None of my friends did. They say they teared up, but didn't cry. "Did you cry?" "Almost.")**_

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We wound up talking about wedding plans (who knew two guys would want to talk about wedding plans) until I yawned. I refused to admit that I was tired though.

"An then he... ring. So beautiful... mother's... wonderful," was the comment that was supposed to be about my engagement ring that convinced them to send me to bed. Edward pulled me up and kissed me lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. I love you." And he half heartedly started to go towards the door. he turned back and stared at me lovingly before he started moving again. I ran after him and tripped, falling into his chest.

"Edward, I love you too."

"Don't leave me," I said under my breath. We hadn't been apart since he came back. Well, he usually took his car home, but that was only a few minutes. I was sure that Charlie was wide awake and that Edward wouldn't be able to come back for hours.

I stumbled backwards, still looking at him. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He needed to hunt.

"Edward, you look pretty tired. Are you sure you should be driving through these roads this late?" I almost laughed, Edward wasn't tired and he was a great driver. Edward was gazing at my dad questionably. Charlie continued.

"You could stay if you wanted to, I don't think Bella would mind. Do you?" I shook my head before my tired brain could even comprehend what he said. Then it hit. Charlie was letting Edward stay the night. I tried not to look too ecstatic by the fact that Edward wouldn't have to leave.

"May I call Esme and ask?" He asked Charlie, taking out his tiny cell phone. He moved out of ear shot of us and talked to one of the Cullens, gaining permission that he already had. He clicked the phone shut and nodded.

"Thank you, Charlie." I heard him say. "This means a lot to me. Thank you for everything, especially for your daughter. You raised her right." I could almost feel the warmth in the room that seeped from them, and my heart which seemed to be overflowing.

" 'Night Dad, love you." I mumbled. He replied back and I started to go up the stairs but stumbled again. Edward looked at Charlie, and whether seeing something in his face or in his head, he decided to pick me and the next thing I knew, he was setting me down on my bed.

_**A/N: And yes, I know this chapter didn't have much of a point, but I wanted to Charlie to see the way Bella and Edward act around each other when no one else is around. Do you want me to include Charlie's POV on what he saw. Aww! Charlie is so good in this story. I will sort of explain what happens after Bella falls asleep later, and I MIGHT tell you what Edward was thinking about. But I haven't decided. I know a lot of you are going to review saying "update soon," but I am letting you know that I won't be able to update until at least Monday, and I probably won't be able to. So that means you have to wait a whole week. Man, this sucks. I don't think I am going to like summer very much. But I DO have all day next Friday. Nope, situation still sucks. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Well, summers suck. Really. I have like tewnty minutes to get this done so sorry if its bad. Well, I went back and finished it just now... but I hate summer. I would rather be in school. I think I lost Mondays, or at least I lost an hour, and I loose an hour every other Tuesday, and Thursday. Good thing is that I MIGHT have Wed. morning. Oh! And I was at the doctors and I had Sp. Ed. Eclipse with me. And the nurse was a big fan! We were discussing the movie, Midnight Sun, and how its not fair that Robert Pattison got to read what Steph had of it. And she cried when she read the Host, so ha! Ok, anyway, I'm going to attempt Charlie's POV in a small amount of time, so sorry if it absolutely sucks. Oh, and I think Breaking Dawn is going to be the best book yet! But from the preface, I might just have to mob Stephenie Meyer. OMC! I just saw the Twilight scene. It doesn't follow the book, but its ok. Diss. "But you're not as strong." "I'm strong enough to kill you." throws across the room Go Edward! Even though Robert Pattison is a stuck up that doesn't deserve to play Edward. **_

Charlie's POV

I pulled the car into the driveway and got out. It had been a lond day at work, and I was tired, but not grouchy. That's a good thing since I saw that shiny Volvo parked behind Bella's truck. It surprisingly didn't put me in a bad mood.

What I saw walking towards the door was something that convinced me that they really were meant to be together. They were too formal around me, and I know that is because Edward was raised by old fashioned parents, yes, we'd been swaping stories about the kids.

Edward was lying on the sofa with his head leaned against the arm, and he looked almost asleep. Bella was sort of next to him but was draped across him so she could use him as a pillow. Her head was on his chest and she was absently tracing patterns on his collarbone. He was playing with a strand of her hair and would every once in a while brush his fingers along her cheek. And they both didn't even realize they were doing it. It was just natural for them, like breathing. They weren't paying attention to anything in particular, not each other, not the T.V., not their thoughts, they were just letting their minds drift. I wondered what they were thinking about.

When Bella heard me coming, she jumped slightly, but then went back to staring at Edward. When the door opened, Edward looked surprised. That was funny, he never looked surprised. Bella said something to Edward in a low voice. His response was a one word answer. She told him something else, and she had a teasing glint in her eyes. He looked just the same. He leaned closer to her and whispered something. She looked like she would have protested that answer, but she looked at me instead. I smiled, and she responded with a wide gin that she only wore when she was near Edward. It was like she couldn't be truly happy when he wasn't there. She was always mopey when his family went camping. I didn't see why she didn't just go along, but she's not much of a camper, or hiker... wait, she _did_ go camping with them the other day. And she got engaged. Deep breath Charlie, you agreed to this, and look how perfect they are for each other. Ok, better. They really were perfect.

Edward sat up and attempted to slide her of his lap, but she clung onto his neck and wouldn't let him move her. She was apparently very comfortable where she was. I knew Edward was the one that enforced the no-touching-when-around-Charlie part of their relationship. Not that I didn't see them touching when they thought I wasn't looking.

She finally let him slide her sideways... she didn't look as content as before, but she grabbed his hand tighter, almost like she was making sure he was still there.

"Good evening, Cheif Swan." Edward greeted me.

I nodded at him. "Edward."

Bella stood up and hugged me, causing me to blush. Until Edward, she wouldn't hug very often. No-touch kind of stuff only. She liked to be left alone. But now, she was always giving me hugs, or kissing me on the cheek, I had missed her since she had been at the Cullen's for a few days. It had been a long weekend, but they had school tomorrow. They would be graduating soon. And then they were getting married. Calm...

"Thank you, Dad," she said. And at first I wasn't sure what she meant, but then I realized that I hadn't seen her since the engagement and she was happy to see that I wasn't upset about it.

"Your welcome, Bells." Her new fiancee was just staring at us, the expression on his face was serene and peaceful, and very well, not happy, or elated, but somehow relieved but still happy, along with all of the calm. He looked like he had been a puzzle, missing some pieces, but that he had just been completed, or something like that.

We smiled at each other. We ended up talking for a few hours until Bella yawned. She tried to tell us about the ring Edward had gotten her, but she just mumbled incoherently. He stood up and pulled her with him. He kissed her lightly and told her that he loved her. Then he reluctantly turned towards the door. Like he also was missing a piece without Bella, and not just her without him.

It was then that I decided that he truly was the right person for my Bella. They would never love anyone else but each other. I decided that I would make the most effort ever and it was going surprisingly easy so far. It wasn't hard to like Edward once you gave him a chance. He had always made an effort to be kind to me, even when I showed him no respect. He was truly one of the few decent guys in the world. Sure, he made some mistakes, but everybody does. It's only human. I also realized that I loved him when I thought about it. He was already like the son I never had, the son I always thought Jacob as.

Bella tried to follow him, but tripped and he caught her at the last minute. It was a slower reaction than what he usually had. I looked over at him and our eyes met. I noticed that they were dark, but there were also dark circles under his eyes, like he had been up all night.

"Edward, you look pretty tired. Are you should you should be driving on these roads this late? You could stay if you wanted to. I don't think Bella would mind. Do you?" She shook her head with confusion. Then a flash of recognition crossed her face, and she visibly brightened. There, I had done it. Maybe, he would realize that I was trying to make up for all the times I had been unreasonably rude to him. I saw him nod his head, almost as if answering the question in my mind, like he knew what I was thinking.

"May I call Esme and ask?" He pulled out his small cell phone and went to the corner of the room, asking his parents if he could stay over. I hope he didn't feel like a twelve year old. Getting permission to spend the night... there would be no need for parent to parent "are you sure, I'm going to get every possible detail anyway" so, the twelve-year-oldness vanished. He was almost a grown man. And he was spending the night at his fiance's house. Oh, crap. Was it too late to change my mind? No, I trusted them both. Edward was probably the only man I would trust alone with my daughter, including Jacob, and he was the one I should be the most worried about. And no, I wouldn't put it past Jake to try something on Bella. Edward would never do that to her

"Thank you, Charlie. This means a lot to me. Thank you for everything, especially for your daughter. You raised her right." I couldn't agree more. I almost thanked him for making her happy, but I didn't say it out loud. I knew he understood though. I don't know how. But he understood. There was no need for words.

_**I didn't like that I did a POV of the same chapter, but I don't think it was too horrible. I think I will try to do the next chapter in a mix of Charlie and Edward, but don't get your hopes up too high. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Ok, don't have much time again. So I'm just going to type whatever comes to my mind (actually, I thought this out the other day, that's why I didn't like the last chapter, I wanted it longer) and then you'll get whatever I have when I have to go if I don't finish it. And about the last chapter... sorry. I wrote part of it at 1:00 in the afternoon, and part of it at 11:00 at night. So... **_

" 'Night, Dad." My daughter mumbled, and she started up the stairs. " 'Night. Sleep well, Bella." Then, she tripped. She was so tired, she couldn't get up the stairs. Edward, who had caught her, looked at me. I'm not sure what ws on my face that he saw there, but my mind was wondering if he would take her upstairs. But it would have been rude for me to ask, so I didn't. But whatever he saw, he picked her up and carried her to her room. She fell asleep immediatley.

Edward came back downstairs a few minutes later. We sat talking for a little while, mostly about Bella and how wonderful she is.

"Charlie, (I had gotten him to call me this instead of "Chief Swan again. That boy is too formal for his own good) she really is glad that she came to Forks, not just because she met me either. She loves you and she enjoyed getting to know you better." He said.

"Thank you for making her happy while she was here. I know that she sort of exiled herself here when she first came, I know she didn't mind being around me, but it was the whole sunless place. I think she understands the beauty of the rain that I see everyday now."

"You're welcome, Charlie. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have your daughter. I feel like I was blind before. Like I was just _there_ until she came along and gave me a purpose in life. Without her, all reason would be gone. I was fine with being alone, and had excepted that. Even around all of the other couples. I was just me. Edward and no one else. They thought I was gay for a while. But I was just content being alone. And now I can't even see the reasoning behind that decision. I don't understand it. Its like I'm a new person now, and that's why I don't get the things that Old Edward did."

"You truly love her, don't you." It wasn't a question. We both already knew the answer.

"I do. And I have never loved anything more, and never will."

He really was almost like the son I never had. He was raised right, and I'm glad that he was the man my daughter chose. He was more perfect for her than anyone. Mike Newton, even Jacob Black. Edward and Bella couldn't compare to any other couple on the planet. It was like they _were_ planets. They were so in tune with each other. When one moved, the other did too. It was like a magnet or something. And I was glad that this was my daughter that had this perfect relationship. To tell the truth, I thought that she might have been too shy to find someone. But she tripped right into the arms of the perfect man for her.

_**Sorry for the babbling. Charlie is tired, so he is repeating thoughts. I didn't get the scene I wanted in here, but I need to submit this before I leave. A little is better than nothing, right? I will get the rest of it up Thursday night. **_

_**Still w4bd≤ cuz the first chapter was amazing and I think its going to be the best book yet, cept maybe Midnight Sun... **_

_**K aka edwardcullenissosexy**_

_**PS: Summer sucks. But hopefully I'll get a bunch done this weekend. (not) Ok, fine, then the week of my birthday. I told my mom that we needed to stop in Carlisle, PA so we could celebrate Edward's b-day, but we will be past there on his b-day. So... I will have to find some other place. My birthday is only two days before Edward's, isn't that amazing! Does any one know the exact day that he was changed? The Lexicon only says September. **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I feel awful for the last chapter, and because I wasn't done with it, I kept thinking about it for the rest of the day, but I couldn't write it down because I didn't want my dad reading it or anything else in my notebook. So, that's one of the reasons summer sucks. But, it should be better this weekend. Tonight, maybe later too, Friday, Sat morning, Sunday afternoon, late Monday, Tuesday afternoon, then Thursday, then you guys won't get one for a while, because I am going on a trip. I will type the stuff, but I won't have internet access. I'll let you know when it gets closer to that date. So, here is the rest of the last chapter. And there really is no point, I just wanted it here. I'll finish the plot eventually but right now I'm having fun. **_

_**Still w4bd≤ cuz' the first chapter was awesome**_

_**K aka edwardcullenissosexy**_

_**Oh yeah, and if you like Warriors or Pokemon (I'll never get you... but whatever. Pickle! There, you are the orange pickle's cousin now. Unless you'd rather be the Jumbo pickle's cousin...) go read Skystripe's stories. She also has a story sort of like Dorks in Love except much better. Go go go! She needs reviews!**_

Charlie's POV

Damn! I should have thought of this before I let him stay. I feel rude giving him the couch, but I am _not_ letting him in my daughter's room. Even though I trust both of them. Well, I guess that wouldn't be too bad because they are both responsible, but she's already asleep and I don't want him to wake her up. Wait, maybe they aren't as responsible as I thought, could she be pregnant, is that why they are getting married? No, it's because they love each other. And Edward is old fashioned.

"Charlie," Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Do you have any blankets for the sofa, it's getting late, and I was tired before." Well. That solves my problem.

"Yeah, they're in the closet at the top of the stairs," I said. Not wanting to get up yet. Well. That's rude, but I'm old and lazy. He's young. He'll get over it. I saw him smirking as he walked up the stairs. He came down with a bundle of blankets and started to make up the couch. Well, I guess that's a hint for me to go to bed.

" 'Night, Edward."

"Good night." I walked up the stairs, got ready for bed, and was asleep with in minutes. I awoke to the kind of screaming coming from Bella's room that I hadn't heard in a while.

Edward's POV

I heard Bella screaming, and I didn't think. I just ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Shh, my beautiful Bella. It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you. I'm so sorry." I sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into my lap. I touched her face and ran my fingers through her soft hair. Earlier, I had been thinking about what life would be like for us when she was like me, and now I felt guilty about that. Usually, the thought of her being a vampire disgusted me. But it had been wonderful picturing us running through the woods, as fast as we could. Both of us were sparkling in the sunshine. I would suddenly tackle her, just because I could do that with her now. We would just lay there, staring at the clouds, her admiring how much clearer they were now, me admiring her.

"Bella, nothing will ever hurt you, not even myself. I love you with all of my heart." Her breathing slowed down, and her heartbeat stopped thudding so loudly. She sighed and snuggled into my arms. I tightened them around her. I never wanted to let her go.

"Mmh. Edward?"

"Yes, love. I'm here. It's ok. Nothing is going to hurt you. I won't allow it. I'm right here. I didn't leave. You're okay now."

"Thank you."

"I will always protect you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Shh. Now go back to sleep. You need your rest."

She sucked in a deep breath, sighed again, and the closed her beautiful brown eyes. I started humming her lullaby and held her hand.

Charlie's POV (Edward's is so much better, but that sucked. Sorry. It's definitely not my best)

I stood in the door way and watched Edward comfort Bella. He knew exactly what to do to make her calm down. He looked so stressed and upset when she was upset. It's like their pain is connected. Bella fell asleep again, and Edward held her hand and hummed her a soothing song that somehow sounded familiar.

He looked up at me with a "what do I do now?" expression when he realized that he couldn't get up without waking up Bella. I just nodded at him and walked out of the room. When I walked down the hall to get water about an hour later, they had barely changed positions, and he was resting his head above hers, leaning on it sort of. Her arm was wrapped around him, and they both looked like fairytale angels asleep there.

_**Sorry it's short. If I'm not sick of typing, I'll update agian later tonight. And we will actually get back to the story. The other day I realized that they hadn't graduated yet, and still had to go to school. Oops! So, I don't know how many days they weren't in school, but let's just say they have a week until graduation. **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I am annoyed. Walmart didn't have Twilight! Gasp! I know. They had Eclipse, New Moon, and the Host, but Twilight... NO! Grrrr... So anyways. Back to the story. Really. I had to get that little idea out of the way, but I'm done with it...**_

"Edward, I can drive my own truck!" I told him as he held open the passenger door for me.

"I would prefer if you didn't, you're a little light headed from whatever was in that lunch you bought and I don't want you driving this ancient thing." He said, pointing to my poor truck. He was right though, I did eat something bad for lunch, and I didn't feel well. Very dizzy. It didn't help that he had kissed me the second we walked out of our last class.

"I can still drive."

"No. Now, get in." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." He walked around at his slow human pace and got in the other side. He immediately grabbed my hand. I guess this was okay. I couldn't look at him if I was driving anyway. I took this time to fully appreciate rain-soaked Edward. The rain drops glistened in his hair like diamonds, and that hair hung down in his sparkling golden eyes. I reached out and pushed it back so I could see more of his beautiful face.

"I love you, Edward, but you need to lighten up slightly in the overprotective area."

"Not going to happen, love. I will continue to be overprotective until your heart stops beating and then some."

I smiled at the reference that I was still going to be around after my heart stopped.

"So, what are we doing this afternoon?" I asked lightly.

"I don't really know. Do you want to spend some time with Alice? You haven't done that in a while."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I teased.

"No, I just noticed this morning that she wanted to buy you something."

"Ugh!"

"Oh yeah, we have to get your Volvo from Charlie's since we drove my truck." I still couldn't believe that he had let Edward stay over, and even more, that I had woken up in Edward's arms. I thought he at least would have been stuck pretending to sleep on the sofa.

"No we don't. Jasper got it while we were in school."

"Oh."

"So are you going to behave and let Alice get you something for graduation, or am I going to have to tie you up and toss you in the trunk of Rosalie's car?"

"Umm, is there an option three?"

"Nope."

"Well, then I _guess_ I'll go with the first one..."

Edward had stopped the truck and Alice was right there at my door.

"Thank you, Bella!"

"Please go easy on her, Alice. No prom retakes please. Although she did look stunning."

"Uh! Fine. But I at least get to dress her up tonight so we can see what she will look like Friday."

_**Ok. I really can't think of anything right now. I'm sorry. My mind isn't working. Very very sorry. I'll try and write more later or tomorrow. Don't hurt me! So, tell me what you think should happen to Alexander? And a random thing for another story... if Bella and Edward had a kid, what would it look like?**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Ok, I know I didn't update over the weekend and I'm sorry. I have a bunch of excuses for why I didn't but they're all really lame. So... I'm just going to beg for your forgiveness. And also, I bring bad news... Schedule for the summer. I SHOULD have updated over the weekend but I didn't. Then, I can't every other Monday from now on. Then, I can every other Tuesday. So you either get it Monday night and possibly Tuesday morning (not probable) or Tuesday night. Then you SHOULD get stuff every other Wednesday morning but I usually sleep late. Then every Thursday afternoon, every other Friday, and so on. BUT... I am going on a trip, so I will still be composing chapters, but I won't have internet so I won't be able to post. So after Thursday, you won't get stuff for about a week. Sorry. I will have a bunch when I get back but until then... **_

_**Still w4bd≤**_

_**K aka edwardcullenissosexy**_

Alice drug me off to the mall to get clothes for graduation even though I knew she could already see what we were going to get. She said that I was so set against shopping that she couldn't see what I would have done if we went, so I was forced to come. But, this was a good thing because I needed to get Charlie a present for Father's Day. _**(or for his birthday if you're reading from somewhere that doesn't celebrate that. I'm not sure who does, all I know is that I do and that Bella would even though it isn't ever mentioned in the books.) **_

I was shoved into dressing rooms with handfulls of clothes repeatedly but she eventually decided on something she deemed "perfect." I didn't even know what it was because she kept having me try on outfits, so I couldn't be sure which one was the best in her mind. She bought a lot of them too so I still couldn't narrow it down to a few guesses.

I eventually found a nice card and gift for Charlie and could only hope that it would be enough to thank him for the time he has spent with me. I haven't been the best daughter, but I enjoyed getting to know him. That was the bad thing about being with Edward for the rest of my life, I would have to leave Charlie and I felt that I hadn't spent enough time with him.

He really was a good father. We got back into the Volvo in the parking lot and started to drive back towards the Cullen house. Alice didn't bother me and left me to my thoughts, knowing that's what I needed. I decided that I was going to show Charlie how much I appreciated him everyday, not just this Sunday, because we didn't have much time left to spend together. The weeks would pass faster than we thought they would, and soon, I would be leaving the human world forever.

Alice smiled at my decision.

"It will be fine, Bella. He will love it. You're not going to regret your decision either. Neither of them. Charlie has finally excepted you and Edward so he will be enjoyable to spend time with, he's stopped moping, and I don't think you ever once thought you would regret the decision to be with Edward. You love each other, Bella, and you're going to be together forever. Now let's go model your new clothes!" She said, changing from serious to giggly and typical Alice-y in a second. I realized we were there already, her insane driving cutting the ride time down to almost non-recognisable moments. Ok, it was longer than that, but I was so lost in thought that the ride seemed to have taken almost no time at all.

Edward greeted me at the car window, opening the passenger door for me while also pulling me out and into his waiting arms. Although I had enjoyed spending time with Alice, I had missed him and now that I was in his arms, it was easier to relax and be myself. I was only like this with him. And I think he knew it. I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face as I leaned closer and kisses him lightly. A kiss that he surprisingly deepened. When I pulled away for air, he smiled back at me and finally greeted his sister.

"Hello, Alice. Did you have fun torturing my fiancee?"

"I didn't _torture_ her. I went easy on her, and she didn't seem to mind it too much." He rolled his eyes at her.

"You know, Edward Cullen, it's rude and rather ungentlemanly to ignore your sister." She scolded him. He just grinned.

"Bella, I swear, if you didn't bring out the best in him, I would say that you made him worse. But that would be a lie." I smiled at her as well.

"So, would you like to show me what you got?" Edward asked while also nuzzling his nose into my neck. I had to take a deep breath and repeat his question in my head three times before I could answer.

"Yes, I guess I could."

"Good." He said. I was pulled out of his arms and the next thing I knew I was putting clothes on again and modeling them for Edward in Alice's room. He seemed to like them all. A lot.

Eventually Alice got tired of us staring at each other and forced us down the stairs and into the living room so we could spend time with the rest of the family. Everybody seemed calm. I hadn't seen them this stress free for awhile.

"What's up? You all look very... content. I guess I could say."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a very nice, calm day. No worries or anything. Carlisle is off, so we're together." Esme said. This was all true, and very calming, but there was something else there. Like a burden had been lifted, a cause of stress gone. I gasped.

"Alexander left didn't he?" They nodded. Emmett looked thrilled at something so I guess he was the one that got to "kick him to the curb."

"We just explained to him that by threatening you, he had overstayed his welcome. We knew that the rest of the Volturi would probably get involved at some point, so we just let him leave. He went quietly after we assured him that you would be changing soon. He will be coming back in a few months though. When they visit-- we won't be here then-- you will have to talk to them, and it won't just be Alexander. Do you think you can do that?" Carlisle explained.

I nodded to answer his question. From the Cullen's descriptions, the Volturi weren't to be messed with, and the idea of meeting them terrified me. But Alexander hadn't been bad. I had actually gotten along with him. And if he hadn't been manipulating my emotions and wanted to kill me, we could have been friends. But I don't think you ever get past someone pretending to befriend you so they could make sure your heart stopped beating. Any chances of friendship were gone.

We went and sat together. We talked and enjoyed each other's presence for about an hour, until I was sure Charlie would be home. It had been a long week at school with finals and everything, and I was glad the week was almost over. But, I had needed something for graduation so quality "Alice-time" was taken. Now it was time to put my plan for spending time with Charlie into action. But first, I needed to cook him dinner.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Wow. Y'all can totally hate me if you want to. I'm not sure if anything else will happen because its been drifting towards the end for a while now. I mean, its almost 25 chapters OVER what it's supposed to be. JK! I am SO evil. I was writing this in the car and my mom kept asking to read the whole thing and asking me where it was located on the internet, but I'm not sure I was her to. When I finish this, I'm going to re-write the first couple of chapters, and the end, and post it as a different story of what it was SUPPOSED to be. It was supposed to be a Spring Break shortie. But whatever, this is my most popular story. So thank you. And thanks for not killing me for the last update. I really am sorry. Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to say this, I have over 200 reviews. So thanks to everyone that reviewed, and yes, I know its lame that I'm excited over 200 reviews when there are people getting excited over 2,000. But pass this story on, and it MIGHT be one of those. I doubt it, but I'd like to get over 300 before this one ends and over 100 on Seeing Double. Yeah, its funny because this was my most loyal reviewer's least favorite story, and she quit reading it, but its the most popular so whatever. Uh, I wrote part of this author note Sunday night so.. well, here it is... Oh, and I won't be able to post all week, but I will write. I wasn't supposed to be posting tonight, but it took longer to get there than we thought to get there. So... oh and my birthday is Wednesday, so I am going to try and finish this before than... oh and HAPPY B-DAY EDWARD! June 20th. Oh, and sorry this is short and cruelly teasing. **_

I had thought I had my whole life planned out, I didn't know the specifics, but I never would have guessed the path it had taken. I should have known after all the twists and turns in the road that it would curve again. Who could have known that after my first fork in the road, that it wouldn't continue on straight forever, like I had previously thought. After my first decision was made, the others inevitably were made without me consciously deciding. I never guessed I had another another choice to make. Not even Alice could have known the road would fork again. I had already made the choice long ago, but this was not at all what I had expected. No one did.

My mind drifted between the blankness and the memories of the night before.

_"Thanks, Bells." Charlie said to me over his empty plate at the table. He had really enjoyed the fish I had made him. Over the last few days, I had been trying to spend more time with him, and therefore had less time with Edward, but he still spent every night in my room --except for the one night he went hunting right before graduation, causing nightmares-- and I saw him occasionally during the day. Charlie did let him visit sometimes. He had finally decided that Edward and I were meant to be together. _

_My life seemed un-real at the moment. I had graduated, I was dating a god, and in a short-- to me-- time, I would be with him forever. But, in order to be with him, I would have to give up my family, my home, and my humanity. I had already given up the sun for Edward, the only thing left would be the thing he would miss the most-- my heartbeat. So, spending time with my dad instead of my fiance was a small sacrifice to show Charlie how much I loved him since I would be leaving him soon. It was the least I could do. _

_"No problem. Happy father's day, Dad. I love you. Thanks." He looked at a loss for words. I had already spent this holiday with him, but I had been here all year, lived with him, gotten to know him, and he had taken care of me in my darkest hour. _

_He smiled and reached over to give me a hug. _

_Edward wasn't here today, something that made me anxious. He was at his house, with Carlisle. I was going over there later to wish him a happy father's day as well. He _was_ like a second dad to me. And I GUESS I needed to call Renee and talk to Phil. _

_After I did the dishes, I called my step father. Then, I gathered my stuff to go over to the Cullens' for the evening. I couldn't think of something to get Carlisle, so I had spent an hour trying to pick out a perfect card, and added my own personal message. I hoped my presence would be enough to show my appreciation. _

_"Dad, I love you. I will see you later." I told him as I made my way towards the door. _

_"Bye, Bella. Have a good night."_

_"You too. Please be safe."_

_"I'll be as safe as I ever am. No recklessness for me. Just clumsiness." He chuckled. _

_I spent the rest of the evening at Edward's house. I drove home slowly because it was raining as usual, and I was reflecting on my day. I didn't want to be distracted and crash, which was likely with me. I pulled into the drive way and got out of the car. I had brought a bag over, suggestion of Alice, because she said I would need it. I wouldn't have brought it if I had known she was going to fill it with clothes. _

_Emmett had thrown it in the back of my truck instead of putting it in the seat next to me, so I had to walk around to get it. At least it had slid to the end of the bed so I didn't have to climb up to get it. _

_All of a sudden, a pair of lights flashed towards me. I didn't have time to react, it was coming at me too fast. The screeching of brakes sounded in my ears,I'm sure it wasn't as loud as I thought it was, but I wished I had time not only to move out of the way of the oncoming vehicle, but also cover my ears. But I didn't have time. The lights flashed in my eyes. _

_**So... are you going to murder me now? Please don't. I will try and finish it this week, so I'm hoping you will get over it. I think that was the second to last chapter. Don't hurt me please. Especially you Jill. No hurt the friend. It's not nice. And just so you know, I MIGHT do a sequel, eventually, if you want it. But I will put more up about that next chapter. Review please, I want to check my email when I get back and see a bunch. I'd like to get over 300 for my birthday. PLEASE! At least do it for Edward. **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: June 19th. So... yesterday was my birthday. Another year older. Sigh. It wasn't special to me, until my mom told me "Happy birthday" when I got up, I didn't even notice it WAS my birthday. I mean I knew it was my birthday, but not really. I did it last year too. Anyway, it seems like time is on super speed mode, hurtling along too fast, and recently, someone has been messing with the controller. Slam! The break is hit. And Slam! The gas pedal is pushed down again. Ok, so I am going to tell you about my birthday. Stalkers: I am not going to tell you where I am at, but I will tell you some descriptions about the rides, and if you can guess where it is, you get some Edward years. I DON'T live here, and by the time you read this, I won't be here. So look it up. I want to know if you can find it. Yes, I went to an amusement park. The first ride we went on was something my little brother wanted. Then we went on the Grand Carousel. If you sit on the outside, the horses don't go up and down, and after you go around like 3 times, you can reach your hand out and catch these little rings. There is one bronze ring, and if you catch it, you get a free ride. (we didn't need a free ride b/c we had all day passes BUT...) Now, I have won this before. I haven't been in like three years, and the last time I went, I got the little bronze ring on my last ride on the Carousel. (we ride it more than once) And guess what? That was my first ring! Yay! And then there's this river that goes through the park. And there were these swans. I named them Charlie and Bella, and whenever I saw them I would go "Hello, Charlie, Bella!" Yeah, I AM insane. And then... well there are two wooden roller coasters in the park (soon to be three b/c they are building another! From like Ohio or something.) And I saw this show on the Food Network channel that had this amusement park on it (for the food which is awesome) and this guy sat in the front seat of the purple train. I had my brother remember this all year. (and I think longer, don't know) So, we normally ride in the middle of the coaster, but we rode up front so we could be in the same seat. And then I decided I liked sitting up front, but there was always a longer line, so we sat in the middle. We rode it like three times. Then the OTHER coaster that used to be my favorite, we only rode twice. (it might have been three, idk) and we rode the Carousel like five times, and then my brother freaked out on this spinny ride, so we didn't go again, and this one that we wanted to go on was closed when we passed it and we were too tired when we passed it again. It rained a bunch, and it was cold. When we left the park, it was 55 F. I'm not sure what the conversion for that is, and I'm not in school, so I don't have to do math! OK, OK, I will get to the story. Hope I gave you enough info! Oh and penny presses. I love those things. Last time I went to the park, there was only nine possible designs, and yesterday, there was fourteen (actually seventeen b/c there was special editions, but they didn't have any of those left) Yeah, I already have one, (of my used to be favorite coaster) so we got the rest. And then I got this bracelet, b/c it was pretty and had black in it. Now no matter what I wear, I will always be whering black. This was the same reason I MADE a black and red bracelet and gave myself a blister on my finger. (if I didn't mention it, that was one of the reasons I didn't update the other day. Well, it wasn't the other day b/c it was before last Saturday that I was with my mom... Ok ok shutting up now! Ooh. And tomorrow is Edward's birthday. I would like to know how you all celebrated. So, that's a lot to include in the review or pm, but you'll survive... Oh, and don't eat birthday cake ever again if you did. That's the (fake, but it's fun to laugh about) reason that he left in New Moon. B/c he didn't want Bella to make him eat birthday cake! LOL. JK! **_

_**STILL w4bd≤**_

_**K aka edwardcullenissosexy (cuz he is!)**_

_**June 24th. Because I am an awful person and I had too high of expectations, I didn't write anything except part of Dorks in Love and a bunch of author's notes. Oh, and I started typing my new story, but didn't finish typing it. And I was going to type this on Edward's birthday, but my mom kept looking over my shoulder, and it was bugging me. Now, I am not going to check my email until I finish this. Oh, and sequel details... I MIGHT do a sequel but it won't be for a while because I have a bunch of other story ideas that I want to get done. So, IF I do a sequel, you'll have to wait. AND you will have to convince me that you REALLY want a sequel, because as I have told you before, this was only supposed to be five chapters long. So I wasn't planning this. And I would need ideas for the sequel because I can't think of another problem for them to have. (Well... i have theories about the book AFTER Breaking Dawn you heard me and if you would like to know what those are... PM me.) I GUESS I could bring that into it. We'll see. That's all I can say. Now, here is the last chapter of WUCB2MA... don't cry cuz its over , and please review. **_

I drifted in and out of consciousness, briefly hearing conversations, most of them startling. The most scary one for me had to be when I heard Alice and Edward talking.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Alice's tone was deadly. "You will _not_do that. How could you even think it. I can't believe you. What about Esme? Carlisle? You've been with them for almost a hundred years! Edward! We all love her, and I know that we cannot fathom how much _you_ love her, but that is no excuse. Where does your head get these ideas? Last spring too! Do you realize how much that hurts us! Knowing that you don't care enough, that you--" Edward finally interrupted her, though I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Alice, I can't live with out her. You already saw how that went, and that was when I kept myself away by thinking about how much safer she was, and imagining she was happy. I couldn't do that. Don't you see? She's my everything. What if it was Jasper?" His sad tone crushed my heart, and his voice, pleading with Alice to understand whatever it was they were talking about, was beautiful despite the pain evident in it.

"That's different, what about the rest of us? And _I _wouldn't do what you're planning. I owe too much to Carlisle, and Jasper would never forgive me, even if he was dead. I couldn't die disappointing him."

"Damn it, Alice! It is NOT any different. You know as well as I do that if something happened to Jasper that you would go to Italy too, and if she dies, there is nothing you can do to stop me. I _will not_ live without her ever again." He paused to take a deep breath, calming himself slightly.

"And let's say that you _didn't _go to the Volturi and asked to be killed. What would you do? Sit in your room, curled in a ball, trying to prevent the heart break from tearing you apart? Gasp for the air you don't need using lungs you feel like you don't have? Claw at your chest to prevent the gaping hole from ripping wider apart? Sit there as that hole slowly consumed your entire being, ate away at your insides, turning you into an empty shell? You would have no will to live, none of your explanations for not committing suicide would sound at all reasonable to you. Carlisle wouldn't matter. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, me, or even the memory of Jasper would be a good reason to keep living. Trust me, I have been there, not quite all the way, but I have lived without her, and I can't do it."

"I'm not you."

"Our kind don't forget, Alice. Every day, you would face the memory of him, knowing that he wasn't there and never would be. Even though she'll be in heaven, and I'll be in hell, the pain of living will be gone. It won't be hard to get them to kill me. I have thought about it before. Alice, you can't stop me. Eventually, you will let your guard down, and I will be gone. Forever. I'm sorry this offends you, but that's the way it is. If Bella dies, so will I."

I had wished I could have talked to him then. Tell him that he couldn't do that. Make him see that he had to keep living. But I couldn't speak, couldn't move. I only faintly heard the sounds of the heart machine going wild as I slipped back into the blankness.

I remember hearing soothing words, an angel's, talking to me. Telling me it was going to be alright. I just didn't know what it was talking about. The angel talked to me alot. And it never left my side. It blamed itself, although for what, I'm not sure.

Edward was frustrated. His temper was short, like it had been every time he was talking to someone else. But it was always soothing and calm with me. Never irritated.

"How can she do this? Why now? Why couldn't it wait?" I couldn't open my eyes to see if anyone else was in the room with him, or if he was talking on the phone. I heard him growl.

"Well do something about it, there are six of you and only one of you, I'm not leaving."

"I don't care anymore! I _know_that I wanted to do it myself, but I don't _care_. Victoria is back, so kill her. Simple. Easy. Not hard. Just do it. She needs to be shown that she can't get past us like she thought she could. Just go after her! Let Emmett do it. He'll like that."

"Yes, I _know_ that he's upset about Bella too. But he enjoys fighting. Maybe it would cheer him up."

"No! It would _not _cheer me up. I know it would mean protecting Bella, but I can't leave. That would hurt me worse."

He sighed and then hung up the phone.

"My beautiful Bella. You'll be okay. I promise you will. Victoria will never hurt you again. The rest of them are taking care of it. I won't leave your side. Bella. I love you so much. Don't forget that please. No matter what happens. I will always be with you. Wherever you go, I will follow." He kissed my forehead and grabbed my left hand, the one that didn't have an IV in it, and rested his head on my chest. He sobbed quietly, but without tears.

He chuckled then. "You're mad at me aren't you?" I could tell he was teasing, but I wanted to scream and jump into his arms, make them wrap around me so that he would know that I could never me mad at him.

"Well, if it helps at all, the drunk driver that hit you died of natural causes. I didn't kill him, nor did Emmett. Although... if no matter what his state of health was after the accident, he would have died. Please don't hate me, but I would have been angry enough. You know how my temper is." I could tell he was grinning. I wanted to tell him that I loved him no matter what, and that while I wouldn't have been happy _at all_ that he had killed someone, I would have forgave him. But there was nothing to forgive. Because the drunk driver that hit me died of natural causes. Well, I guess hitting a girl standing in her drive way and then swerving again and hitting a tree isn't natural, but it wasn't murder.

_**(Don't ever drink and drive. It kills. Don't do it. And I know this is extremely hypocritical of me, but don't get in a car with a drunk driver either. Just because I can't seem to follow my own advice doesn't mean you shouldn't. And it doesn't happen **_**that**_**often. I don't go anywhere with him really. He never takes us anywhere. Usually. But while I should've said no, I still get in the car. Sorry.) **_

I thought over what Edward had told me. Victoria was back, but she would soon be dead. She wouldn't bother Edward's family again. And Edward would stay here with me. I smiled at the thought. And then I heard the muffled 'I love you,' from Edward before I could no longer hear anything.

"Edward?" I called, searching for him amongst the trees. But I knew it was hopeless. I knew this dream, and I knew there was nothing there, and that nothing would answer my call. He wasn't there. Nothing was.

"I'm here," A beautiful, velvet voice reassured me. He sounded surprised for some reason. And as my dream veered even farther from the course it usually took, he stepped out of the trees. Light was shining behind him, and it looked like he was floating. His bronze hair was ruffled but his golden eyes shined as he walked towards me, opening his arms to wrap them around me. He looked even more breath-taking than usual. He stepped closer.

It was then that I realized I was only holding his hand. I wasn't wrapped in his marble arms, strong and protecting, and I wanted to feel the coolness of them. I wanted Edward closer, and he didn't seem to get this.

I used the hand that he was grasping and I reached for his face, trying to pull it closer to me so that I could then grab his other arm. It was too far for me to reach if I didn't bring his face closer. And then I got another idea, I would rather feel his lips than his arms. I tried to pull his face even closer to my own, but he was pulling back.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but shining molten gold. I hadn't noticed that my eyes were closed, how strange.

He looked as surprised as he had sounded.

"Bella?" Who else would it be. I was getting impatient.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Usually the Edward in my dreams was always kissing me, it made me annoyed that he was just staring at me now.

He chuckled. "If that's what you want." And he brought his lips to mine. Eventually he pulled away to let me breath, though it seemed that he never wanted to stop. He pulled himself onto the small bed I was on and rested his head next to mine. I could smell his sweet breath and it was dazzling me.

"So, I guess you're awake." He mentioned this moments after I realized that I wasn't in a dream. What had started out as a dream was now reality. And I was in the hospital. Because a drunk driver hit me on Father's Day. And I had been unconscious for who knows how long. And now I was awake, and with Edward.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I finally replied.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." And I held him closer to me. I drifted back to sleep in his arms.

I woke up again later to find my blankets strangely cold. I knew that logically, Edward made them colder, but when he wasn't there, it took the warmth out of anything.

Carlisle and Edward were whispering on the other side of the room. Well, Edward was whispering.

"Why not? She woke up, how can she not be alright. She can't still be--" he couldn't finish his sentence. But I knew what he meant. I was still going to die. At least I got to say good bye before I did it. I had spoken to Edward one last time.

"Edward, she only has a few hours left. It's a miracle she woke up."

"Well then maybe she'll survive if she wasn't supposed to wake up."

Carlisle shook his head, and Edward scowled.

"There's got to be something you can do! Please save her!"

"You know what the only thing is that can save her. And now that she's awake, that's her choice."

"Before I ask her anything, tell Charlie and Renee to come in. Let them talk to her for a bit before she goes back to sleep. Especially if she only has a few hours." He sounded so broken.

Carlisle nodded and Edward turned towards me, a small smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. He closed the distance between us in two steps, and I was again wrapped in his arms. He was sobbing and it seemed like he never wanted to let go. This was of course fine with me.

I didn't notice that there were tears streaming down my face until he reached with a shaky hand to wipe them away. His fingers were replaced with his lips and he gently kissed my tear drops away. I held onto him tighter. If I was going to die, I was going to die in his arms.

The door opened again, but I just clung tighter to Edward. He wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't leave me. He kissed me lightly.

"Shh, Bella. It's just your parents. You want to talk to them, don't you?" I nodded, and he started to move away.

"NO! Don't... leave. Do-- n't." I said between sobs. I was tired and I wanted to go back to the comforting sleep, but I wouldn't do it without Edward, he had to be here. I didn't care that my parents were here. They could talk to me with Edward present.

They hesitantly stepped into the room, Renee first. The nurse that followed them looked like she wanted to say something to Edward, but the way I was clinging to him with a death-like grip must have stopped her.

"Bella!" My mom rushed to my right side, the side Edward wasn't on.

She was crying too, and I noticed silent tears fall down Charlie's face as he stood at the foot of my bed. Edward grabbed my right hand, which I couldn't move that well because of the IV, so I could hug my mother with the other.

"Bella, sweetie. We love you so much. I know there's ... nothing the doctors can ... do. But I don't want to say good-bye." She couldn't say anything else.

I looked at my dad.

"Bells." Was all he managed to get out before he too broke down.

"I love you," I told them. I didn't like them looking so upset.

"Don't be sad please. I'll be okay. I might see you again someday. Don't stop your lives. I want you to be happy. You did a great job as parents. There's nothing else you can do now."

I slowly let my eyes drift closed, and the last thought I had before I fell back asleep was that I never knew if I would open them again. But if I didn't, I would always see those faces. My mom and dad, red and stained from crying, staring at me with painful expressions. The twisted face of the man next to me, empty and lifeless looking. These would haunt me even in heaven.

"Bella, we want you to know that we love you, and that we're glad you were part of our lives, no matter for how short of time." Carlisle said.

All of the Cullens were standing around me, and though Carlisle was speaking for all of them, I could tell that they all meant it. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all came over and hugged me, then kissed my cheek. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett came over hugged me too. They all backed away again. Alice didn't back as far away, and neither did Carlisle. They were talking with Edward.

"Bye, Bella. We will always love you," Jasper said as they exited the room. "Thanks for being a great sister to me, though I didn't deserve it." Rosalie said. My heart swelled.

"Edward, take her away. No matter what her choice is, I'm sure she'd rather there than this room. Carlisle will sign the release of her. She will die happy, but you only have seven minutes, from the moment you leave, that's what I've seen. He will sign the death certificate the moment I tell him to. If she decides, I already forged her will, she will not be seen after she 'dies' and she will be cremated, so they won't be suspicious about lack of a body. Go, Edward. Take her." Alice said. Edward looked torn.

"Bella, we really do love you. We'll see you again someday, I hope." Carlisle said. Alice nodded in agreement, and they too left the room. Edward unhooked my IV and the other machines I was attached to and lifted me into his arms. He carried me down the hallway, and out the door at the end of it.

And then he ran. So fast that I couldn't be sure that I wasn't already dead. And then we were still. And we were in the meadow.

"Bella," his voice was rough with emotion. "do you still want forever. It's your choice. I will be with you whatever you decide."

I barely comprehended what he was saying, but I got most of the idea.

"I will love you forever, Edward, and I'm ready for it."

"This is permanent, Bella. Are you sure you want to lock the gates of heaven."

"If I have you, I don't need heaven," I managed to say.

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

"Forever then." And he sank his teeth into my neck.

_**No killing the author please. I'm not sure if that was any good, but TADA! The end. El fin. No more. Done. And don't hurt me please. I was thinking of doing an epilogue, but the only thing I can think of isn't mine, so Bella will not be coming back to visit her parents when they are dying (well she MIGHT eventually) and she won't be visiting her grave. Well, again, she might, but not for a while at least. If you guys are happy with the ending, please let it be. I'm not even sure if a sequel would be any good. But if you REALLY want it, there's a possibility you'll get it. There will be no more until then. Thank you for being such wonderful readers, and it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed and maybe passed this on to anyone you think would like it. I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations, and thanks for reading it anyway. I love you all, and I can't tell you how much I am grateful that you actually seem to like my writing. **_

_**Until I see you again, **_

_**still w4bd≤**_

_**Kristin **_


	31. I need feedback please

_**Okay people! You are ALLLLLLLLLL interested in a sequel. But I have a question for you...**_

_**Would you rather have an epilogue, which would not take as long for me to post, or an entirely new story, which might not be up for a while. **_

_**Cuz here's the thing: I have a bunch of other ideas I would like to do, and a sequel for this just wasn't planned on. Also, I have been lazy with my writing and haven't been updating stuff everyday like I should, so that could also take a while. So... if I do a sequel, I probably won't start it until around October. (It MIGHT be sooner)**_

_**Could you live with that? Or would you rather have an epilogue with no new ideas, just a definite ending?**_

_**The choice is up to you. **_

_**Also, keep this story on your alert list so I can add information like this to it and I will also let you know when I post the sequel. K?**_

_**AND... if you read Distance Cannot Change Forever, which is the story of how this one was supposed to be, would you like a sequel or epilogue to that too?**_

_**Until I see you again,**_

_**still w4bd≤**_

_**K. (I'm thinking of messing with pennames, Jill, if I signed it Kasey would you get it? I will PM with my reasoning behind it.)**_

_**aka edwardcullenissosexy**_


	32. SORRY I'm a loser

_**Okay, so I finally decided what I'm GOING to do when I ever get around to it, with this story, but it could be a while. I'll need you all to hang in there if you really want to. I'm so so sorry that I promised to have the next part of this story started by October... I promised that BEFORE school started... I have so much to do usually and I never feel like updating anything. I'm currently working on a new random story I never planned on doing (of course I also didn't plan the things that happened in July...) and so I haven't really worked on any of my other stories... I have a few others that I want to spend some time re-doing and then I might write sequels to some of them...not sure. This particular one, I decided that I would write in Edward's point of view... hope that's okay. The problem though... I have all honors and AP classes to deal with, and then I'm on the debate team, so I'm always doing stuff for that... I DID have the opportunity to update everyday, but I lost it, which sucks. I need to read way more than I do, I need to learn to be a better person, and I need to learn to stop procrastinating. I need to stop making promises I can't keep, and I need to stop giving myself so much to do. Eventually, I'll get my life straightened out, and maybe then I'll discover the meaning behind many of the things that I do, but until then, I'll continue the way I am, for the most part enjoying it depsite the fact that I wish I could stop time. I realize that most of you have probably given up hope for anything good from this, but know that I AM still thinking about this story and one day I WILL do what I said I would... until then, hang in there. **_

_**I would totally start writing the first chapter of the yet to be named sequel but I know that I will never update it, so I won't. That will be the only good thing about summer... writing time. **_

_**I still love you all, **_

_**K**_

_**oh, and did y'all like the Twilight movie? **_

_**Happy Thanksgiving**_


End file.
